Another One Of Those Days
by bobdabuilder0804
Summary: COMPLETE ! The guys are in for one hell of a day ! COMPLETE !
1. Its About To Go Down

Jack climbed down the last of the metal clad stair case, his footsteps echoing around him. His head was full of thoughts, his mind raced with questions. He wondered how it would all go down. He walked over to the fire exit and winced at the sound the cold metal bar made as it's hinges screeched to open the door for him. He stepped out into the brisk afternoon air and headed towards a black S.U.V. He could see Tony sat in the drivers seat. He looked either nervous or worried, although Jack couldn't decide which one it was. 

Jack climbed into the car and Tony set off driving. They both wore serious expressions. 

"Were both going to be bugged but it will be a wireless so it cant be found as easily," Tony informed Jack. 

Jack noticed Tony was fiddling whilst he drove, he was obviously nervous about the mission ahead. 

"And who will be monitoring the wires?" Jack asked. 

"Erm...Kim. I think." 

Jack didn't reply directly to Tony although thoughts were rushing through his mind. '_Kim's monitoring you Jack. What if something goes wrong; and she hears it all?' _Jack didn't like the thought of his daughter hearing him kill again. He didn't want to put her through that again, although he knew it was a possibility. 

"There will also be three men on site...just incase..." Tony's voice trailed off. 

"Why? Are we expecting things to go wrong?" Jack challenged sharply. 

"No Jack no. Of course not. You know we need backup it's protocall." 

The ride continued as the two sat in silence, whilst Jack tried to calm himself down. Inside his mind he cursed himself, '_God damn it Jack! Of course Tony want's backup. How often does he ever leave the office? All he knows is what happens with you Jack, he obviously wants backup after everything that's happened. And hell, you should want backup yourself. Let someone else get shot or messed up, but not you Jack. Not again.'_

They pulled up to an abandoned barn. After getting out Jack shrugged off his brown suede jacked as Tony passed him a flack jacked. As he pulled it over his head you could see the white t- shirt underneath his navy blue shirt. As he walked over to Tony he ran his hands through his hair. He threw his jacked into the back of the S.U.V and then Tony threw him a look. 

"What?" Jack questioned. 

" Aren't you forgetting something Jack. Its been two hours." Tony answered. 

" Jesus Christ Tony your worse than Kim," Jack yelled. 

" Were only worried about you Jack. Take the pills." Tony requested. 

"Fine." Jack replied while pulling out a small tub from his trouser pocket, and then taking two pills to satisfy Tony. "I don't need them." He then said after swallowing. Just to have the last word. Tony shrugged it off. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tony and Jack were both wired up with a bug and locator on their shoulder. 

" Lets go over this one last time," said Tony. He looked extremely nervous now. 

" I enter through the lower north. You through the higher south. We make a clean sweep. We get the document. We meet back here." Sid Jack growing impatient. 

Tony looked like he was gonna throw up. 

"I'll see you in a little while," winked Jack. 

They set off. 


	2. I'm On My Way

Please R& R. My 1st fanfic. 

CTU. 

"Michelle?" Kim called. 

"Yeah?" Replied Michelle. 

"Dad and Tony set off just minutes ago," said Kim. 

"Right. Um..okay. I want informing of any important information, okay?" 

"Sure." Kim nodded. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jack began jogging down the dirt path, as Tony did the same, just in a different direction. After a good five minutes Jack came to an exit, and followed it down an alleyway. When her got here he slowed to a stop grasping at his chest. '_This always happens a while after you take your pills Jack, you should be used to it by now.'_ He closed his eyes and waited for a minute until the pain subsided, and hten set off jogging again. 

Tony reached the warehouse first. After a brief search of the surrounding area he saw the fire escape, and began to climb the rusty ladder. He finally reache dthe top and silently climbed through the window that was broken. 

Once again Jack reached another dirtpath., and followed it straight down. Moments later her could see the warehouse not too far away. He walked through the dried dirt carefully watching if anyone was watchinghim or even around the area. There wasn't anyone. He walked up to the front door and gave a brief search for ay trip wires, he found none. He jimmied the lock and entered the warehouse. He was in. 

Jack stepped through the door and quickly looked around, his gaze catching anything that looked like a suitable place to hide. He began to search the floor as he was told to do, his gun drawn, ready to shoot anything that crossed his path. There were another two separate rooms leading from the warehouse. He checked both rooms thoroughly, while his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit warehouse. 

There was a bang, then silence. Jack stoped dead in his tracks listening for a clue of any kind that may explain what he had herd. He saw a staircase and decided to go up and see if Tony also herd the noise. He carefully stepped up the wooden creaky stairs. He reached the top but didn't stay there for long. All of a sudden, a man dressed fully in black jumped out and fired three times. Each shot hitting Jack squarely in the chest before he had the chance to react. 

Jack felt himself fall backwards and then it want dark. The masked man watched with satisfaction as Jacks limp body toppled backwards down the stairs. He landed unconscious in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. The masked man walked down them slowly, with his gun still drawn at Jack. He hten radioed somebody, and he spoke in a German accent. 

" This is Berg. Ihave Bauer." 

"Almeida is also restrained. Bring Bause back up here," the voice on the other end of the radio replied. 

  
" I'm on my way." Said Berg. 


	3. The 3 Backup Men

CTU. 

Kim ran up to Tony's office where Michelle was filling out some paperwork. She looked up immediately as she saw Kim barge through the door abruptly. Kim was out of breath from running so fast from one end of CTU to the other. 

" Milo is currently listening to Dad's wire to check we don't miss anything, and he is also recording what I herd on Dad's. There's nothing to hear from Tony's as it went blank..." her voice trailed off. There was clear emotion for both Jack and Tony as she spoke hurriedly. 

" Erm. Kim, what's happened. What's happened?" Michelle asked worriedly. 

" Erm. Okay. Well...right...okay....so..Milo was monitoring Tony's bug and all he says he herd was a bang, and then it went dead, as though it may have been broken or something." 

"Okay." Said Michelle trying to stay calm and collected for Kim's sake. She hadn't herd about Jack yet. 

" ...And I was monitoring Dad's like you told me to. And...oh God...and I herd 3 shots and my Dad kinds yelled...erm......well...then there was banging....and my Dad didn't say anything else.." Kim explained, also trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. " But Milo thinks we've got some sort of lead," she continued, "we think we herd the man who fired the shots... well he is on the scene with my Dad anyway....as we herd him radio somebody through the transmitter, and we were able to hear both sides of the conversation." Kim chose to stop hear. 

"And...." Michelle prompted for Kim to inform her of what else she herd. 

" Through the conversation they were saying something about Almeida but it was hard to work out...which is why Milo is recording it for you to hear...but there was one thing that was easily herd, they said that they have Bauer." Kim finished. 

Michelle let out a long sigh and looked down. 

" Well at least we know Jack wasn't killed by the shots if they have him." Michelle tried... 

"Suppose." Said Kim in response. 

"Right." Said Michelle trying to form her plan of action. "Kim, I want you to get me the recording as soon as possible for myself to hear. Keep trying to get a hold of Tony's transmitter as we may get the sound back. I want you to get Milo and tell him I want the locations tracked and traced for Jack's bug; and Tony's if we find it." She let out a deep breath. "You okay Kim?" 

"Yep." She replied, whilst heading out of the door to do her task. 

Michelle rang Baker on his phone at his base. 

"Baker?" he answered. 

"Yeah it's Michelle. Listen, a situation has occurred at Plasma1." Plasma1 was the code name for Jack and Tony's mission. Only Baker, Michelle, Milo and Kim knew - other than those directly involved or those above there heads who organised the whole thing, which is why resources were going to be limited. 

"What do you want me to do?" He asked eagerly. 

" I want you to contact our three men on backup. Find out where they are if they have sightings and there possible plans of action. Then get back to me." she ordered. 

"I'm onto it." He replied. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jack lay immobile on the cold wooden floor, still unconscious. But inside his mind he was dreaming. He was watching the hockey playoffs with Kim, and they were winning. He watched as his favourite team of all time kept getting more and more and more points. He was grinning like Christmas had come early at the scoreboard. In the background he could hear someone shouting his name over and over again. He wished they would stop as he couldn't concentrate on the game as much, he chose to ignore the desperate calling for him. 

Tony lifted himself up off the floor into a sitting position. He didn't have a clue what had just happened, he could just remember a sharp pain and then it went black. He looked around the dimly lit room and saw 2 men stood watching him dressed in swat gear. Tony was definitely confused now. At the other end of the long dark room he could make out Jack, laid out full stretch on his back. He could also tell Jack wasn't moving, and he began to worry. 

" Jack........Jack!" Tony yelled desperately. 

" He can't hear you Mr.Almeida so I suggest you stop wasting you time." Said an unknown man who Tony didn't recognise. He was called Mark. 

Tony pulled himself to his feet and began to get angry. 

"Who the hell are you?" Tony demanded, clenching his fists from his anger and confusion. 

Two other men came up behind him and began to drag him off into another room whilst he called out for Jack once more. Tony knew they was now in trouble and was scared. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

CTU 

Baker rang Michelle's phone, who answered promptly. 

"What have you got for me?" she asked. 

"It isn't good. The three men we had as backup. They are three out of an unknown number of combatants who attacked them. They seem to be the ones who organised this." His voice was dry. He was worried about who was going to help Jack and Tony . After all, the people who were supposed to help them were the ones attacking them. 

"Thanks Baker." Michelle hung up. She sat on Tony's couch, figuring what to do next. 


	4. TEARBACK

"This is the President speaking," said Palmer. 

"Yes, thank you for taking my call, sir," said Michelle. 

"Well it sounded urgent." 

"Yes. Would you like we to bring you up to speed on the situation?" she asked. 

"Please do," he replied. 

"Okay. Plasma1, the mission you directly authorised sir, it went down earlier." 

" There's been a problem?" he questioned. 

"Yes. An hour ago we lost contact with one of our point men, Tony. But we still have a contact 

on Jack. It seems as though they were ambushed." she stopped. 

" Do we know of any direct casualties?" he asked. 

" No. Well, our intelligence tells us that Jack was shot with something but was okay. We also think Tony is okay from what little we have herd over Jacks transmitter." she let out a deep breath. 

" Didn't they have backup?" 

"Yes." She let out another breath. "What we are certain on is that our three swat men are three of the men that attacked them." 

"Okay. Thank you Mrs. Almeida. Please update me when we have more information and developments." he hung up and hung his head down whilst letting out a huge sigh. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jack began to stir. He could feel some very sharp pains in his chest and it was becoming difficult to breathe. At first he thought he was having another heart attack again; until the memory of the 3 bullets that were absorbed in his vest came flooding back to him. They were the source of the pain, he thought. He opened his eyes and saw he was still in the warehouse, and so he quickly shut them again hoping the place around him would magically disappear. It didn't. 

As Jack lay he thought of a plan. He had no idea if anyone was guarding him, if the men that attacked him were still present or where Tony was. He decided he would just jump up and start fighting with whoever came his way. He wasn't in the mood to play games. And anyway, he could probably take whoever was there, he could take most people. He slowly took in a deep breath building up his strength. 

He jumped up instantly while looking around him, and saw that there was one man alone, sat smiling at him. Jack made to run at him but as he began a surge of pain sprang down his wrist as he felt himself being pulled backwards towards the floor. He could hear a metal clank. He looked to his injured arm to see that he was handcuffed to a pipe. '_Shit,' _he thought to himself. He looked up towards the man in anger, he hadn't even flinched. He was wearing a dark suit with an automatic riffle sat on his lap. He still wore that annoying smile. 

"Mr. Bauer," he said. "It is about time we met." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tony was sat in a wooden chair, and two men stood facing him. They never said a word, there instructions were to look intimidating. It was working, as Tony was feeling pretty scared. He actually expected Jack to burst through the door with a machine gun and kill his captors, but he didn't. That was the most worrying thing. All Tony herd was three shots. Was Jack dead? 

Another man entered the room. His name was Sal, and like everyone else Tony had seen, he was dressed in black. 

"Tony," was all Sal said. 

Tony didn't reply, he just looked straight ahead at the door, waiting for Jack to burst through it. 

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to. But trust me, you will later." He turned and left Tony with the two intimidating thugs. He began to wonder what Sal could have meant, but he hadn't liked the sound of it. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jack was still sat on the floor, listening to what the man had to say. As he spoke, Jack began to notice how old he looked, Jack guessed maybe late forties, and from the way he spoke, he guessed he was the leader here. He introduced himself as Dean. 

" My name may not be as familiar to you as yours is to me Jack," he smirked. "Although you may recognise my organisation. I hear you and your friend Tony have been taking a close look at it over at CTU. My little group, TEARBACK." He began to laugh as he saw the look on Jack's face. "Yes Jack. I am Harry Dean, the funder and leader of TEARBACK, the terrorist cell you have been tracking down for the past five months." he finished. 

Jack stood up. "Where's Tony?" he yelled. 

The man who had shot Jack earlier, Berg, entered the room with another man whom Jack recognised as a member of his backup team. '_Great'_ he thought to himself. 

"Is everything okay sir?" asked Walker, the other man. 

" Take Mr. Bauer to the vehicle." he ordered. 

Jack was roughly escorted to a van and thrown inside, Tony was also inside. As he saw Jack a look a relief swept over his face. 

"Tony-" was all Jack managed to say out before the butt of Walkers riffle smashed into his face. He fell to the floor and darkness came seeping in. Tony looked on in fear. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Please R and R and tell me what you think. Cheers :) 


	5. Old FacesAre About To Return

CTU... 

Michelle was sat in Tony's office, re-reading Bakers situation report over again. She half heartedly threw it onto his desk and held her head in her hands. She had no clue what to do, she wasn't used to being the highest ranking agent on site and the pressure was getting to her; so she had confided in Palmer, who was sympathetic, and so told her to bring Chapelle in and brief him, saying he could take over for her. Her feelings were now mixed, for she was relieved, although didn't know if she had done the right thing. Everyone knew Chapelle had a grudge against both Tony and Jack. So she sat, waited and prayed her husband would be okay. 

Kin sat in her Dad's spacious office, sat in his comfy chair, behind his desk. She was exhausted. In her hand was one of three framed photos that sat on the desk. This was her favourite picture of all time, she held it tightly and smiled at the memory of the photograph. She could remember the day like it was yesterday, her Mum had been so happy with Dad back then, before it all went wrong. 

Milo entered the room and made Kim jump. She quickly hid the photo in a drawer of Jack's from his view. She didn't want anyone intruding on her memory. 

" Hey. Michelle said you were in here," he said. 

"Yeah, I just needed a few minutes downtime," she sighed. 

" I know how you feel. I just wanted you to know Iv been compiling more information on TEARBACK, and I'm gonna need you to open up a couple of sockets for me when you get the chance." 

Kim sighed again, not paying attention. 

" Kim, listen. Everything will be okay. We both know it will. Come on! Jack's been in worse situations than this and came out fine. Don't worry," he was very sympathetic. 

But Kim was sick of hearing all of this crap, she had had enough. 

" How the hell do you know what's gonna happen? I'm fed up of everyone coming to me trying to console me when they are lying to me. Milo they lie to me through there teeth and they do it with a smile on there face. I have no idea what's really going on with Dad, for all I know he could be dead or something." She finished and began to cry. 

"Kim, come here," he said putting an arm gently round her shoulder," You are my best friend and I would never lie to you. How could I? I trust you and I hope you feel the Same. I'll tell you anything you want to know about this case," he waited," off the record." 

" Thanks Milo, I really don't know what I'd do without you." 

"So what do you want to know?" He asked. 

" What the hell is TEARBACK?" 

"A terrorist cell Jack's been tracking lately. There leader is a Harry Dean. We herd Dean identify himself on Jack's radio bug." 

" What do they do?" 

"Well. all I really know about them is that their main aim is brutality. They send teams into certain countries and their missions are to wreak havoc. It's been said that anyone even associated with TEARBACK is a monster. The main reason Jack's been taking a closer look is because they are said to be planning a major attack some time in the future. We just don't know where or when." 

" Right. Well, more importantly, how is Dad and Tony, are they hurt or anything. I mean it sounded like Dad was shot or something." Her voice was filled with worry and confusion. 

"We have herd both Jack and Tony, they genuinely seem okay, were currently tracking there location as it seemed they were being moved." 

Kim smiled at Milo and stood up, she hugged Milo whilst thanking him for everything. 

" Better be opening them sockets up for you, 'eh?" 

The two made to leave together. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Tony looked around the room. It was small, dark, dull and damp. It was also pretty cold. He was sat on the hard stone concrete floor. He was sure there was surveillance and they were being watched. The room only consisted of one piece of furniture, a thin mattress; which the men had thrown the unconscious Jack onto. He was lied on his stomach in an unnatural position, Tony noticed. His mouth was open and there was a trickle of dried blood that had ran down by his ear. 

Slowly, Jack began to stir as Tony rushed over to him asking if he was okay worriedly. Jack moaned as he attempted to sit up but ended up slouched against the wall. After focusing on the room and Tony he said he was fine, getting the same replay from Tony after he asked him. 

Suddenly four men entered the room. Before Jack had time to react two men were holding him down as two more approached Tony and roughly began to search him. He had nothing on him. One man, Sal stayed with him as Walker approached Jack and then began to search him. He pulled Jacks bullet proof vest off with the comment: 

"This saved you once Jack, but you'll not be as lucky the second time." 

The only item they found on Jack was his pills, Walker held them out and said 

" Well what do we have here?" He began to laugh. 

"F@#k you." Jack stared at him. 

Walker jabbed Jack hard in the stomach hard and Jack made to go down but instead stomped on the foot of one of the men holding him and swung round elbowing him in the temple. He went down and didn't get back up. Jack then head butted Berg, and kneed him in the groin. Sal ran over from Tony and pulled out a knife. The two began to fight over it as Tony and Walker were now fighting on the floor. Sal got the better grip of the knife and made a swipe at Jack, cutting deeply through his arm, he yelled in pain. Tony had managed to knock out Walker and began to search him, finding Jacks pills, he quickly pocketed them. 

He then looked up to see Sal heavily shoulder barge right into Jack's chest. Jack felt a tremendous amount of pain and slowly gasped for air as he leaned against the wall for support. The room was small and was already full with three unconscious men, one semi unconscious man and two men fighting. Two more guards came to the door and tried to get in but only one could fit inside. He managed to place the barrel of his glock to Jacks head. This ceased the fighting between Tony and Sal, although Jack was in that much pain he had barely noticed neither the guard nor the gun. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jack lay on another bed, in solitude. His hands were cuffed in front of him. Sliver masking tape had been strewn around the knife would in attempt to stop the bleeding. His arm and most of his shirt was covered in blood, which had began to dry and was clinging to the T-shirt underneath. It was very uncomfortable. He lay on his back breathing slowly but deeply. Tony had managed to smuggle him his pills, which he had took at the first opportunity. The pain was slowly easing away. Inside Jack's mind thoughts were frantically rushing around. The main thing on his mind was Tony's whereabouts; before he could plan an escape he needed Tony with him. He wasn't leaving alone. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Tony was sat in an interrogation room. It was square shaped with a table and a single chair. There were three people in there with him, but the room was so dimly lit he couldn't see any of there faces. 

"Tony. I understand you are investigating my little organisation. Its a shame, it would have been catastrophic if anything had ruined our second anniversary party, we've had it planned for so long. It would really have been bad. You gave us a scare, your little anti-terror unit. Funded by the government." He stopped to smirk at his two friends. "The irony." The three laughed. 

"Wh-" Tony was cut off. 

" As I was saying, we were very lucky to intercept you and your friend. Very lucky." He turned to the other two observers. 

" Would you like a chat with Mr.Almieda?" 

A figure stepped forward. 

" Hey Tony. Long time no see. You probably don't recognise my voice, as you were so busy the day we met, although I don't believe you have actually forgot me. I have to admit though, your not the one I want to see. I believe Jack Bauer is here?" She began to laugh. "He is the one I am interested in." 

The light was suddenly switched on, and after the momentary blindness from the change in the light, Tony could clearly recognise the speaker. She was right, he hadn't forgot. He was stunned. He just stared at her in s shell shocked silence. 

It was Marie Warner. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! 

He he , pls review that chap 2 let me know what u guys think xx 


	6. Jack gets a taste of his own medicine

There was a hushed debate taking place inside the brightly lit square room. Its occupants were clearly struggling to keep there voices down whilst disagreeing. There were a number of men in the room, all dressed differently. The majority were dressed in black swat gear, some still wore there face paint from the warehouse operation. Others dressed a little more smartly, but only one man wore a suit. Harry Dean sat behind his dark mahogany desk watching as the argument continued before him. 

" Sir," said Sal, "If I may?" he paused, waiting for Deans to approve. 

" Go on." was all he said. 

" Why waste our resources on Almeida. He is a waste. Our aim was to stop the interception of the documents. We did that. I understand the two men have information, but we all know Bauer holds the most. He holds a higher position and is a friends of Palmer." he grinned. "That could help us. We have no use for Almeida." 

This time a new man stepped forward, he wore a cream shirt and looked as though he was about to hit the town on a night out, except for the guns holstered under each arm. 

" You are correct. Bauer has more information. But how do you suppose we extract that information from him - I don't suppose he will just tell us if we ask nicely. I am sure you are aware he has resisted torture before. He flatlined." He let that statement linger in the air for a moment before he continued, " Almeida however, will be easy to brake. Yes, I understand he knows less, but we will learn everything. With Bauer we will know nothing of CTU's plans, nothing. That is a risk we cannot take." 

The arguing began to strike up again. Dean raised his hand, and silence enveloped them all as they instantly stopped. Every single person. 

" For now, we keep them both, play them off each other, see how loyal they really are. Now go." 

The room began to empty, however one man stayed behind. 

" Steven." said Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder as he rose. 

"Harry. If they don't talk - we will not break Bauer. He doesn't respond to anything thrown at him." 

Dean began to laugh. 

"My dear friend. Kate Warner will be here shortly. If he doesn't help his good friend Tony, he will help his girlfriend. I am sure of it." 

The both began to laugh as they left the room. Dean turned away from his friend and began heading down a long corridor, entering another room, inside, sat Marie. 

"Harry..." 

  
"Not yet." he replied. 

"Why?" she questioned. 

" We will be interrogating him first - once were finished with him he's all yours." 

" Fine, just don't kill him. I owe that bastard a bullet." she subconsciously rubbed her arm at the memory of him shooting her. 

" I know....he will pay." 

He pulled her into his arms and they began to kiss. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

" Okay, I understand. Walker out." Walker switched off his radio and, with Sal, entered Tonys cell. 

" What can you tell me of Bauer?" he questioned instantly. 

Tony stared on. 

"You not talking to us huh? Gonna protect you buddy? Well, I gotta tell you Tony, I wouldn't loose any blood over that sack of s%*t." 

"Jack hasn't told you anything," replied Tony, sounding bored. 

" Bullshit. Don't be a fool, listen to me, if you don't co-operate you will suffer. We don't need both you and Bauer alive. The only reason I am telling you this is because, well hell, Bauers and arrogant son of a bi%tch, and I don't wanna see you killed for helping him, especially seen as he just sold you out." his tone was deadly serious. 

" Come on Sal, I aint wasting my time here." 

Once outside Tonys locked cell, Sal turned to Walker and asked, 

" Should I tell my men to move him to the interrogation sector?" 

"Nar, let him sweat it out for a while, lets have a little chat with Bauer." 

"Yeah well I'm ready for him after the display he put on earlier. Almost damn near killed me." he ranted. 

" Don't worry Sal, he aint going nowhere." 

" Are we gonna take Bauer to the interrogation sector?" asked Sal eagerly. 

" No. I'v been told he'll see a friend before he goes there." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

" Michelle," called Chappelle. 

"Mr. Chappelle, have you been briefed yet?" 

"Baker has updated me yes. Before we proceed should we go somewhere more private, not many people are aware of what's happening." 

" Of course, the conference room is vacant." 

They made there way across to the room. Kim spotted them and sneered at the sight of Chappelle, she turned to Milo and asked 

" What the hell is he doing here?" she was not happy. 

"He's probably been brought in to take control with Jack and Tony .... away" he finished, "He's not gonna do no harm."  


" Yeah well he is the last person I trust here. He never helped Dad that day..." she paused, trying to reconstruct her sentence whilst thinking of possibly the most traumatic day of her life, "he has never took an action in favour of Dad. I can't see him being too helpfull." 

"Kim, he is here to help." 

" He is still trying to press charges against Dad for the accidental death of Alex Hewitt! Still! After everything he went through that day for this country, he is still trying to pull him down! And I'm just supposed to trust him?" 

" Kim, look, he is here to help Jack. Leave it at that." 

In the conference room, Michelle sipped on her 3rd cup of coffee for the hour. 

" Have they made any demands?" Chappelle asked. 

" No. They have made no contact." 

He breathed a sign of relief, "Good, that saves us a hell of a lot of paperwork." He began to chuckle, but Michelle glared at him. 

" I think your missing the point, sir." 

" No I am not. Maybe the reason they have not made contact is because they escaped. Hell, I wouldn't bet against Jack getting them out, would you?" Michelle smiled at the thought of this reassurance, the thought that her husband and a great friend would not get hurt and would be back soon. 

" So, seen as there's no contact, there's nothing we can do, so concentrate on your other priorities, just keep Milo working on the location." 

" Yes sir." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jack had drifted off to sleep earlier. His minds logical thinking demanded he stay alert but his exhausted body refused to comply. He lay on his back with his head lagging to the left, facing the wall, his mouth slightly open. His hands rested together between the cuffs protectively over his chest, he was always expecting another heart attack, even subconsciously. His breathing heaved both his chest and arms up and down in rhythmic, heavy slumps. 

The door clicked open and both men stepped forward, stopping to notice Jack was asleep. The door shut behind them but he still did not move. Walker approached and began to laugh as he leant over him. Suddenly Jack jumped up swinging his fists full strength into Walker's midsection, knocking him onto the floor and successfully winding him. Next he charged at Sal who was ready for it and swung him into the wall. Jack felt his back sting but didn't have time to feel the pain as Sal was heading towards him once again. As he approached Jack head butted him with all his might, hitting him square in the nose, knocking him out instantly. Jack headed towards the door, surprisingly finding it unlocked. He swung it open, and after taking one last look at Walker who was trying to compose himself, he began to run. The guards were confused and it took a moment to understand before they headed after him. 

Jack ran down a corridor, and then another, having no idea were he was going. He could hear the guards behind him radioing people calling for help. He turned yet another corner and stopped dead in his tracks, a shocked expression on his face. Stood before him was Dean, holding a 9 mm to Kate Warner, his girlfriends head. Shocked at her presence he let his guard down. 

"Kate," he whispered. 

She looked as though she had mixed feelings, firstly a look of both upset and terror controlled her face, but then worry as she looked at Jack, who's shirt was covered in dried blood that looked to be coming from his arm. 

It was then when the blow hit him from behind. He felt a sharp pain against his head and then realised he was on the floor. Momentarily confused he tried to get up but a blow to the back crushed him to the floor. The guards had caught up with him; as had Walker. There were five men altogether, not including Dean, who was still holding the now stunned Kate. The men stood unsure of how to proceed, until a slight nod from Dean said it all. Almost instantly Walker began to kick Jack repeatedly. The guards also joined in as they stamped and punched Jack. His back his head his hands his chest his legs. They attacked him and kept going. 

Jacks cries of pain were muffled by the screams of Kate, pleading for them to stop. Tears wailed down her cheeks as she uncontrollably sobbed for him. Eventually they stopped, satisfied he had learnt his lesson. Two of the guards leant down to the beaten Jack and began to drag him by the arms into another cell. His immobile body left a large trail of blood. Walker took Kate off Dean and pushed her into the same cell, slamming the door shut, this time making sure he locked it after himself. Walker always learnt from his mistakes. 

Kate ran over to Jack who lay unconscious in a heap on the floor. 

" Jack," she cried. She knelt down next to him and slowly, carefully, rolled him gently onto his back. She was scared she would inflict further injury by touching him. She pulled her white sweater over her head and placed it is a pillow underneath his head. She softly stroked his hair with one hand, the other gently held his own bloody hand as the tears continued to flow. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hope u liked this chap. review it and tell me!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to get this up!!! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

CTU. 

Milo sat with his head in his hands, and swirled around on his twisty chair, letting out sighs one after another. He had been here over 24 hours, but judging from what he had just her on Jack's audio, he wouldn't be leaving any time soon. Kim was walking over to him through the bullpen, and he quickly scrambled to close all the dialogue boxes on his screen whilst ripping out his ear piece. 

" Hey," she smiled. 

"Erm, hi," he replied woodenly. 

" Any news on my father?" 

Milo didn't know how to reply to this question. She would be upset if she knew what had happened, and he didn't want to upset her; yet he still couldn't lie to her. 

" No...Michelle has me on something else, " he lied. 

" Okay, well, as soon as your on it let me know will yah?" 

" Sure," he replied to her retreating back as she left. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tony's cell opened and two men entered, he didn't recognise either. 

"Get up," spoke the first. Tony complied as they began to lead him through the door and down a long, narrow and dark corridor. After a good 5 minutes they arrived at another door. Tony thought they must be taking him somewhere to be interrogated, or killed. He didn't expect to see what he saw as a guard roughly pushed through the door into a second cell; only this one was already occupied. He stepped in shyly, looking around the room taking in its surroundings. 

"Kate?" 

"..Tony.." she managed to get out through the sobs. 

" Oh God, Jack, what happened?" he asked, concern in his voice as he saw Jack on the floor. 

" He was running... and I was with... they....it was...they caught him....they kept hitting him...and hitting him... they wouldn't ... they wouldn't stop..." she cried. 

"Come here" he said putting an arm around her as the tears fell uncontrollably. He patted her shoulder but his eyes were fixated on Jack, who, still out cold; lie on the floor. 

" Have you got any loose clothing on you?" he asked. 

"Just a handkerchief. I put my sweater under his head to try to stop all of the blood that was coming out of it..." her voice trailed off as she looked at her boyfriend. 

" Okay, pass it here," he tore his own jacket off and knelt beside Jack. He lifted his head up and pulled the sweater out, which was sodden with blood and crimson in colour where it had stained. It had soaked up a lot of blood. Tony rearranged it so more could be absorbed and stop the bleeding, he made sure the long, deep gash was completely covered. With the handkerchief he managed to wipe away most of the blood from his face, leaving his skin a shade of pink. His lip was split, his left eye was black and three times bigger than what was normal. There was also a large bruise down his left cheekbone and on his forehead that were already painfully visible. His relaxed facial features were drenched in sweat. 

Tony took a step back from Jack for a moment and looked at Kate. 

"Are you okay,they didn't hurt you, did they?" 

" I thought... they were going to kill me...they put a gun to my head....but then Jack came...and I thought it would all be ...be okay...but it just got worse..." she began to cry again, visibly scared for her life; and so Tony pulled her into a hug. 

"Shhhh, it's okay. They won't hurt you... they need us." His words were comforting to her. Tony looked over to Jack again, pain visible in his eyes as he watched his close friend. It tore Tony up inside seeing Jack like this, and once again Tony would carry the burden of not being there for him. Ever since the day Teri was killed Tony had carried some of the guilt. He was there, he should have know. Nobody knew about the was Tony felt about this, and therefore Jack, which is why it hurt so much to see him like this. But this pain was buried deep down inside, to be found by nobody but his own guilty conscience, not even Michelle knew about this. 

" Help me get him onto the bed," Tony instructed Kate. 

They both gently pulled and pushed until Jack lay on the thin mattress. He then reapplied the now ruined sweater to the gash on his head, worried about the amount of blood he had lost. There would be yet another trip to the hospital. Tony then placed his jacket over Jack's chest in an attempt to warm him up, seeing the goose bumps on his arms. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Laid on the ultra thin mattress Jack slowly began to stir.This was what them men watching the hidden surveillance had been waiting for, and they began to head towards their room. Tony herd a low moan and saw that the noise was coming from Jack. He tried to lift his hands but the cuffs would not allow this. 

" Jack...Jack it's Tony....can you hear me.?" asked Tony gently. 

Slowly Jack opened his eyes, blinking a few times as the blurring began to clear. 

"Tony?" he muttered confused. 

He tried to get up but jolts of pain ran through his back causing him to fall back. 

"Take it easy Jack." 

The door slammed open as Sal and two guards entered the room. One man grabbed Tony and pulled him away from Jack against a wall. The other watched Kate who still sat on the floor in disbelief at what had happened today. Sal looked down at Jack and began to laugh. 

" So, good to see your back with us Jack. Damn, you must had been tired." he sneered. 

Jack was angry and tried to get to Sal, only it hurt too much. 

"You okay Jack? You don't look too good." Again he laughed. 

Kate still sat on the floor silently praying to God to stop the men from killing all of them. 

"F&*k you" Jack spat. 

Sal leant down and grabbed a fistful of his hair, causing Jack to grit his teeth to bear the pain that ran through his head. "You say one more word and I will personally blow this little lady's head off." He let go and Jack dropped to the mattress. Jack said nothing more. 

Sal then turned his attention to Tony who's eyes were filled with rage. 

"Tony. You will give us any information we require about both CTU and TEARBACK." 

Tony began to laugh to hide his nervousness, "I aint telling you shit". He prayed to his God that they wouldn't torture him, he could never stand that sort of pain. He had visited Jack many times in the hospital after his 'interrogation' and saw what a mess they had made of him. He knew he could never hold out through that. While his thoughts busied his mind for a moment Sal nodded to one of the guards who approached Jack. He grabbed Jack's arm that was strewn in masking tape after that stabbing. The guard made sure the arm was in Tony's view, and it definitely caught his attention. The guard then began to squeeze the knife wound causing Jack to cry out in pain. 

Kate tried to run at the guard but he slapped her to the floor. Sal had his gun trained on Tony to make sure he wouldn't respond. Jack had passed out. Sal looked at Tony, and to his surprise saw him slowly nod his head whilst staring down at his feet, angry at himself. The guards led him away. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

President Palmer sat at his desk alone in deep thought. He quickly made his decision and snapped the phone out of it's cradle before he could change his main. He dialled a number from memory, and after only one ring it was answered. 

" Harry Dean?" the voice answered. 

" It's David." 

"Yes..." Dean questioned. 

" What is the status on the two CTU agents?" 

" Don't worry it's under control. They wont live to see the situation through." 

"That is exactly the problem. I was told no one would be hurt, never mind murdered." he was clearly angry. 

" Look, I understand your concern, although these men know too much. To release both would be ridiculous." 

"My concern is Jack." 

" Fine. He lives. But I can not say the same for the other," Dean snarled. 

Palmer sighed. 

"Does anyone know of my involvement on your side?" 

"Of course not" said Dean, sounding insulted at the question. 

" Good." Palmer hung up slamming the phone down. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Harry Dean instantly called somebody else on his mobile. Giving the person on the other end clear instructions regarding Jack. 

" But sir..." Walker began. 

" Do not question me," Dean snorted. 

" Ok, ok but what about the lady?" 

Dean began to laugh. " We hold onto her, she is our insurance Bauer wont come back and ruin this whole operation. Also, Marie would like a chat with her." 

" Yes sir," said Walker, clearly angry at his instructions. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

CTU 

Michelle listened to the computerised voice once again in shock. It was TEARBACK, and they were releasing Jack - yet they didn't mention Tony, until the very end of the message. 

" If my men feel in any way compromised or that they are being followed after we release Bauer, Almeida will be disposed of. The delivery wil take place within the next hour, outside CTU headquarters parking lot." 

The message ended. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hey, if you read this I just wanna let you know I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue writing this anymore, I don't know if it's really going anywhere, although I'v still got a few ideas left - so -if you do. or do not want me to continue, either leave me a review of send me an email telling me how you feel. Cheers... Chloé xxx 


	8. Chapter 8

Tony was seated at a cold metal table, opposite Berg. In the corner of the room were Dean and Steven, seated on a couch. 

"First off Tony, you should understand how lucky you are, that we are willing to do this the easy way. I understand that you are upset about Jack, so I will kindly take it upon myself to explain to you why we are doing it this way. If it were Jack sat her, he wouldn't talk, he would just sit here and let you get messed up; which isn't very nice. You have to admit Tony, he had it coming to him, he deserves everything he gets. Do you know how many people that man has hurt, never mind killed? He is going straight to hell, which is why we decided to let you hold all the cards. But if you do not co-operate - we will give him the cards Tony. And he will not co-operate, and you will finish up dead. Do we understand each other?" 

Tony didn't know what to do. He couldn't just give up classified information, but he couldn't let Jack suffer because he wasn't willing to give up information. He didn't want to be put in this position, but he knew what Sal was saying was true. 

"Where's Jack?" 

"He is in the next room Tony. But we can bring him in here and show you how serious we are Tony." 

"I will make you a deal. You release both Jack and Kate and I will tell you everything you need to know. After I receive confirmation from CTU they are free." 

Dean stood up, happy everything was going smoothly. Tony thought he was saving Jack, instead he was playing straight into there hands. 

"Tell yah what, seen as I'm feeling generous, we will release Jack for you." 

"I'm afraid that's not good enough," replied Tony. 

"Tony do not play games with me." 

"Either you release both or I'll not tell you anything and neither will Jack then you will have no idea of our plans." 

Dean radioed into Walker, 

"Bring Kate Warner in here. Now." 

Dean laughed whilst Tony wandered what was going on. 

Walker entered the cell and roughly grabbed Kate from Jack, who was demanding to know what was happening. Pointing his gun at Kate to stop Jack, he told him to mind his own business, leaving him alone. 

Kate was escorted into Tony's interrogation room. Dean looked to Tony and said: 

"Last chance Tony. Jack only. We are serious." 

Tony stared at Dean confident they would cave, but what happened next shocked him. Dean pulled out a silenced gun and before he realised what was happening Dean fired 2 silenced shots into her midsection. She fell to the floor, dead. 

Tony tried to run at Dean but all of the guards held him down while he continued to try to lash out at Dean, full of rage and anger. 

"Do you want me to put a bullet through Jack too?" 

This stopped Tony's violence. 

"By now Tony had realised that they were going to kill him, but if he made the deal Jack could live. He already owed Jack so much he decided it was what was best, he could finally repay Jack now from when he failed when Terri was killed. 

"I want confirmation from Jack first." 

"Good." Was all Dean said as the men left Tony alone in the room with Kate's lifeless body. He began to cry. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Walker entered Jack's cell with Berg. Jack was sat on the end of the mattress. 

"Where is Kate?" Jack demanded. 

Berg pulled out his gun and pointed it at Jack. 

"Shut up. Come with us." 

Jack complied, he didn't have the energy to fight again. They began to lead him through the building, but stopped when they reached a heavily bolted door. From behind Berg pulled a blindfold over his eyes, slowing Jack down. They obviously didn't want Jack to know where they were located, but it didn't matter because he was wearing a locator. Thinking of this he began to smirk to himself. Once outside they reached there transportation. All three of them climbed into the back of a white van. As soon as all three were in the van sped off. Jack could see nothing and didn't know what was happening. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

CTU. 

Michelle had briefed Chappelle on the message received, and a team compiled of 2 medical and a sharpshooter, excluding Michelle and Baker, were all to be on site. She headed over to Milo and Kim, instructing them to come up to Tony's office. Once all three were inside, she notified them of the drop off. Almost instantly Kim bombarded her with questions. 

"I have no time to answer questions, Baker need me on site now, just wait here until it's gone down, okay?" 

They both nodded, and Michelle left them alone, wandering what was really going to happen. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In the parking lot it was getting very hectic. The sharp shooter was in place. The two medics were on standby. Michelle and Baker were trying to keep the area clear. Luckily for them, Chappelle was not interested in seeing it go down, he was 'busy' in the conference room. On the roadside outside the lot were Michelle and Baker, trying to look casual whilst they looked for Jack. 

A white van approached, and Michelle noticed one of the back doors was open. The van began to speed up as it approached CTU. 

"Get up," Sal ordered Jack, who did, confused with no idea what was happening. He felt himself being shoved, then felt sharp pains surge through his body as he collided hard with the concrete road. He hit the floor and began to roll from the force of the fall. 

Baker and Michelle were in shock as they saw Jack thrown from the van - it certainly wan not what they had expected. Immediately they ran over to Jack, and saw him lying on his stomach. Michelle approached him first, and knelt down besides him, quickly pulling off the blindfold, careful not to tough the long hole that was clearly visible in his head. Together the two rolled him onto his back , calling his name. Jack could hear Michelle but the sun had momentarily blinded him, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. 

"Jack, it's Michelle, it's okay Jack." 

He opened his eyes and looked up to se a blurry Michelle and Baker. He began to blink again, clearing away the fogginess. He was confused and couldn't understand what was happening. Baker managed to get his cuffs off, revealing deep red rings around each wrist. 

" Wh..what happpend...why...how come I'm here?" he struggled to get his words out. 

"Come on," said Baker, "we need to get you inside so the medic's can check you out. Judging by the look of you it will take some time." 

Together they managed to get Jack on his feel and he hobbled into CTU, wincing in pain every step he took. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Once inside he was ushered into an empty conference room and left alone with the doctors. 20 minutes later Robertson left the room and found Michelle sitting outside. 

"How is he?" she asked worried. 

"Not too good. He has a stab wound to the left arm, deep wound to the head, along with multiple bruising around the head, possible skull fracture. Injuries to the face, bruised cheekbone and a few stitches, and one hell of a shiner. Minor injuries to the back, possible fractured knee. Multiple broken ribs and extensive bruising to the ribs, with deep gravel graze, which I guess he acquired from getting out of the van." He stopped letting out a sigh. 

"Oh my God, is he going to be okay, I mean, you can fix him, can't you?" 

" He needs to go to the hospital. I have already told him this but he refused. Dr. Ball is still stitching up his head, he was up to 78 when I left." He smiled at his weak attempt of a joke. "My worry is his stab wound and his head. There is major bruising, already - this could get severely worse." 

"Is it necessary he go to the hospital?" 

"I'm not sure. But it is necessary he gets rest. That I am sure of." 

" Okay, thank you Dr. Robertson. I'm going to send his daughter in."  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Michelle told Kim Jack was back and was in the conference room. Within a second she was stood outside, bracing herself. She had been told there were 2 doctors there, which suggested he was not going to be looking too well. 

She flung the door open and saw Jack leaning on the table. He had no shirt on and a doctor was stitching his head up. He didn't hear her enter, so she watched the doctors try to sort him. It was a good job they were insured, or they would be bankrupt she thought to herself. She looked at him and could see a few grazes and bruises on his back. She could see a thick bandage around his arm. The doctor finished with the hole in his head. 

"Dad." was all she said. 

Jack spun around and saw Kim. She ran to him and flung her arms around him, thankful he was back and was alive. They pulled away and he asked her if she was okay. Kim began to laugh saying it was her supposed to be asking him. Jack laughed at that too, saying he was fine. 

"You don't look fine Dad." Now facing him she could see the red cuts around his wrists, along with the grazes on his body. She could see most of the skin on his chest had changed colour due to heavy bruising. She looked at the bruises on his face and the black, blood shot eye. She was pretty sure he wasn't fine at all. 

"Trust me I'm okay." As he said this he could feel himself going dizzy. Jack pulled on a white shirt that Baker had given him since his was ruined. He slowly began to button it up as the doctor began speaking to him. 

"Mr. Bauer, given you present condition I think it best you go to the hospital." Jack began to shake his head. "Listen to me, your arm needs to be checked, and you have probably broke every rib. You need head scans." 

"Head scans? Why?" Kim interrupted. 

"There is severe bruising and a very deep wound, I feel you may have fractured your skull." 

Kim looked at Jack. "Don't you think you should go Dad. This is serious." 

"No what is serious is that TEARBACK are holding Tony and Kate but for some reason they let me go and I think it is very serious I fins out why, get them back, and my documents." 

He grabbed the tubs of pills the doctors had gave him for the pain and pocketed them. He then bent down to the fridge and pulled out the bag of ice Baker had brought him with his shirt. 

"Thanks." He said to the doctors. "Kim I'll be in my office." 

Outside the conference room Michelle had been listening to what was happening. She wondered why Jack was being so stubborn when he needed medical attention. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Inside his office Jack took a handful of the pills and slumped down on the couch. He was so tired. He gently placed the bag of ice against his throbbing head, he hoped the painkillers would soon kick in. He laid back his head and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Please R and R.... 


	9. Chappelle gets in the way

Chappelle came out of the conference room after talking with the two doctors who were about to leave. He stepped towards Michelle, 

"Where is Jack?" 

"I think he went to his office." 

"He needs to be debriefed," he said sounding annoyed. 

"Mr. Chappelle, in all respect, he is not too good. He may not be up to it sir." 

"Well if that is the case he shouldn't be here." 

"I didn't mean that, it's just...nothing." She hurried away. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jack lay on the couch, now asleep. He was dreaming he was back with TEARBACK, being beat up again. Only this time both Tony and Kate were there, and they were encouraging the guards, and he couldn't understand why they were doing this. He tried to fight back but no matter what he did they kept coming at him. 

Chappelle entered Jack's office quietly, seeing Jack asleep. He was turning his head violently and was drenched in sweat. Chappelle walked over and gently began to shake him awake. Jack's eyes snapped open and he looked around confused, before he remembered where he was. 

"Sorry Jack I didn't know your office doubled up as a bedroom," he sneered. 

"Ryan," said Jack sitting up, "I didn't realise I'd dosed off." 

"Well you shouldn't be here anyway. I spoke to the doctors Jack, they feel strongly you need to be in the hospital." 

"I'm fine," said Jack growing angry. 

"Look Jack, I'm not in the mood to argue okay, Iv had Palmer in my ear all day, I just wanna debrief you and get back to Division, okay?" 

"Fine," said Jack as Chappelle setting up the tape recorder to save him from writing it up. 

"Wait, you said the president has been in contact with you?" Jack asked surprised. 

"Yes Jack. He is the one who gave the go for the operation. Those documents you were there to get, were classified, even from you, right?" 

"Yes" said Jack getting confused. 

"Well, they were for the presidents eyes only. Which is why he chose you for the mission, somebody he could trust." Chappelle sounded bored. 

"Oh, right." said Jack. 

"Now lets start the debrief." 

"Sure." Jack began. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Tony sat in the same cold hard chair in the interrogation room. They had finally moved out the body of Kate Warner. Tony felt so full of guilt, it was his fault she was dead. If he ever lived through this, he thought, he'd tell Jack himself, he owed it him. He just couldn't help but wonder how he would react to this. He had already lost one person he loved through his job, now Kate. Tony was sure it would send him over the edge, he wasn't far away already. 

Sal entered the room and handed him a phone. 

"Ring CTU. Get your confirmation." 

Tony dialled the number and Michele answered. 

"Michelle...?" his heart skipped a beat. 

"Tony...oh my God, are you okay?" 

"Yeah listen, I need confirmation Jack is back at CTU and alive." 

"Yeah he is here, he seems okay I guess. What about you Tony where are you, what's happening?" 

"Listen sweetie I have to go. I have to go, I love you." 

"I love you too baby, come back soon, please..." she hung up and Sal took the phone away, handing it to Walker who was sat on the couch watching every move he made. 

"Jack's back, so talk." 

Tony sat still, scared to death, shaking his head. He had saved Jack, and still couldn't believe they had been stupid enough to comply. Or had they? Tony felt something wasn't right. And he was going try and stick around long enough to find out what. But he knew he would not jeprodise their mission by giving up information freely. He would die saving the mission, or at least try to. 

"Are we going to do this the hard way Tony?" 

"Why did you guys just give Jack up? He knows more than I do." 

"That is none of your business." 

"Your being squeezed aren't you?" 

"Yes Tony, were being squeezed, for Jack. But no one is squeezing for you." 

The two men approached Tony. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry Dean entered Marie's room, slightly nervous, seen as she wanted to be the one to kill Kate. 

"Marie," he said. 

"What's happening with Bauer?" she asked eagerly. 

" I'm afraid somebody wanted him freed, somebody I can not say no to." 

Marie looked disgusted. "What? Harry, you promised me him, do you know what that bastard did to me? Do you?" 

"Yes I do, but it is not like you can't get your revenge, he is still alive, we will just get him another time when this person is off my back." 

"Can't we just use Kate to bring him back?"  


"I'm afraid Kate is dead." 

Marie looked down at the floor, then swallowed. Finally she spoke, her voice soft and quiet. 

"Harry can you do anything right?" 

"Look, Bauer does not know about her death, we can use that to get him back later then you can make up for killing Kate by giving him and even slower death?" he smiled. 

She seemed to like this thought and smiled back. 

"Who is this person who is wanting Bauer alive?" 

"The president." 

"What? I mean, how the hell is he involved in this." she was clearly shocked. 

"The documents that Bauer tried to retrieve tied him to use." 

"How?" 

"There was information that Palmer had used TEARBACK after the attempt the detonation of a nuclear bomb. He wanted payback to the terrorist cell that tried to bomb America, so he agreed to finance our group and slow down the hunting process if we got rid of them. We recorded proof about his involvement, for insurance, and it seemed Palmer wanted it back." 

"Great. Well if we have the proof why can't we use that proof to get to Bauer?" 

"Because Palmer can simply deny it, and he has the force to destroy our own organisation." 

" So what are we going to do?" 

"I don't know." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jack had finished his debrief, Chappelle sat back with a bemused look on his face.  


"Well Jack I gotta be honest with you, this account you have given is a little sketchy." 

"What do you mean." 

"Well you can only account for about a half of what happened while you were there. I mean, you were, 'unconscious' a large part of the time. What proof do you have to back it up? How do I know you are not involved in this somehow Jack, why did they let you go and not Tony?" 

"You have gotta be kidding me. You think I'm involved with them. Hello, they have my fu****g girlfriend there for Christ's sake! And as for the proof ask the doctors why they say I have so much fu****g bruising around my skull. Maybe, just possible, it was because Iv been smashed round the head with the butt of a gun God knows how many times!" 

Chappelle and Jack were now stood merely inched apart and Michelle burst into the room hearing the commotion. Jack had clenched his fists and was ready to kill Chappelle if he said anything else. 

"Jack, erm do you wanna come take a look at this?" Michelle asked trying to split the two up. 

"What is it." Jack snapped. 

"Weve got a location on Tony from your bug. We tracked the position down from when you were there, but managed to get an exact location on the place you were being held." 

"Perhaps I better go take a look at is Michelle I don't think Jack is very capable of doing anything, with the condition he is in and all." 

Jack spun around hitting Chappelle dead on in the nose. He dropped to the floor instantly unconscious as blood gushed from his nose. 

"Shit," said Michelle, "Why the hell did you do that Jack?" 

Jack looked down, realising he was probably fired now. He sat back down and grabbed the discarded bag of ice and held it to his head which was now killing him. 

"What should we do?" asked Michelle. 

"Get Baker ready, me and him are going into that location, and are not coming back without Tony, Kate and the document." 

"But-" she was cut off. 

"Just do it. I'll figure something out with him." 

Michelle left the room and Jack stood above Chappelle. 

Lying on the floor, Chappelle began to stir. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	10. Palmer makes a trade

Chappelle lay on the floor holding his nose. Jack stood over him, not entirely sure of what to do. 

"Jack, you idiot-" Chappelle was cut off as Jack's fist came down on him twice, knocking him out. Jack was sure he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, but cuffed him to make sure. He stepped over him and headed out of his office, locking the door behind him. 

Down in the bullpen Milo was picking up satellite images of the compound. Jack ran over to him: 

"How many are on site?" 

  
"23 altogether, but I couldn't get a weapons count." 

"Ok, good work Milo. Now call chopper command, I need a chopper like 10 minutes ago." 

He ran over to the tactical room and began suiting up into SWAT gear. He pulled on a vest and began grabbing ammo to accommodate the two glocks he had taken. Baker approached him, already in his gear. 

"Chopper will be here in 5." 

"Good,"he replied, still loading up ammo. 

"Jack. Don't we need Chappelle's authorisation?" 

"Forget Chappelle. If anything happened you were acting under my authority. I'll take the heat." 

"Okay." 

"Let's go to the boarding space. Do you have the co-ordinates?" 

"Yeah were all set." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Michelle sat next to Kim and handed her a cup of hot coffee. 

"You okay?" Michelle asked. 

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Dad, He doesn't look so good and I know he wont go to the hospital. At least he's resting. I sneaked into his office earlier and he was sleeping." she smiled. 

Michelle hesitated, "Kim, Jack just left in a chopper heading for the compound. I thought he had told you, but I guess he forgot. His head is in pieces," she sighed. 

"What do you mean he's gone back?" 

"We got the location and he said he wasn't coming back without Tony or Kate." 

"How the hell did he get Chappelle to allow him to do this?" she asked bewildered. 

"Kim, I really shouldn't be telling you this, but Jack got angry and hit Chappelle, he's unconscious on your Dad's office floor." 

"So now what?" 

"I don't know Kim. Let's just hope they all get back okay." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The chopper touched down in the woods, just outside of the compound. Jack instructed the pilot to wait until they came back. They both set off running, keeping low. After 500 yards they came to the building. They didn't need to secure the area as the satellite images showed everyone was inside. Quietly, the two entered the building, then split up. Both knew what they were here to do. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Palmer was arguing on the phone with Harry Dean. 

"Listen. I played my part, you got Bauer back." 

"I will order an attack on your organisation if I do not get my documents back. That is final." 

"Fine. But come pick them up yourself." 

"I will be there shortly." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jack ran down the deserted hallway, gun drawn. He came to a side room and kicked the door open and entered. Empty. He turned around coming out to fins himself facing 2 men. All 3 men raised there weapons and began to shoot. Only Jack remained standing. He took off in a frantic rush before others who herd the shots arrived. He didn't fancy sticking around for them to find him, he did not like the idea of being caught again. He rounded a corner and 3 men began firing. He hit the floor firing high, striking each man in the face. He quickly changed his clip and set off again. 

Inside Tony's interrogation room Sal and Walker could hear the shooting. 

"Sal, go outside, Walker, hide here. Whoever is there will expect there to be only me and that inside. You give him a surprise." He smiled as the two men complied. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jack rounded another corner and saw a man, whom he remembered as Sal, exit the room. Both men fired, and Jack watched in satisfaction as he saw a slug tear through his stomach. He would die slowly. He took his gun and entered the room. He could see Dean sat on the couch, hands up. He saw Tony laid on the table, covered in blood. Tony lifted his head up and tried to call his name. 

"Don't try to speak Tony. I'm taking you back and we'll get you to a doctor." 

Silently Walker crept behind Jack with his gun drawn. He stepped behind Jack and pulled the gun to his head. 

"Don't move Jack." 

Slowly Jack placed his gun on the ground and put his hands on his head, although it looked like surrender he just couldn't bear another knock to the head. Dean picked up Jack's gun and began speaking to him. 

"Well, guess you just can't stay away from us, can you?" He and Walker began to laugh. 

Walker radioed someone and minutes later Berg entered. 

'10 dead sir. Not including Sal, but he's well on his way." 

Jack did the math in his head and realised that this was more than he had killed, Baker was okay. Berg pulled Tony off the table and dragged him over to the couch. It was clear they had been cutting him up. 

"Tony wasn't very talkative, so lets hope you are Jack. For your sake." Dean sneered. 

Walker cuffed Jack's hands together behind his back. Jack began to worry. Last time he was in this situation he had died and spent a month in the hospital hooked up to different machines. Walker quickly patter him down, taking the ammo, but missing the gun in his ankle holster. This was a glimmer of hope, but he had no chance to get it. 

Berg approached Jack and hit him in the stomach, he fell to the floor gasping for air. 

"How many people did you come here with Jack?" 

Jack said nothing. Walker walked over to the tray of blades, syringes, and many other weapons that did not look pleasant. He picked up a crow bar and approached Jack. 

"We have a lot of time here Jack." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Palmer boarded the chopper and sat next to Lynne, who gave him a disapproved glance. 

"I know what you are thinking Lynne but you know how important it is I get those documents. It will only take a few minutes." 

"I know sir." 

The chopper set off.  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jack was sprawled across the floor out cold. Dean sat on the couch next to Tony whilst Berg watched the door. Walker had sat down to take a break. Tony looked distraught as he looked at Jack. Dean turned to Tony: 

"See what you have done. If you had just told us you wouldn't be in pain. And Jack, well, he wouldn't be in this mess. Look at him Tony, I bet he can't even walk. All because of you." 

Tony closed his eyes, knowing what Dean said was true. He had gotten both Terri and Kate killed, and next it would be Jack. Inside Tony wanted to cry. He couldn't take anymore, the guilt was killing him and he didn't think he could take much more. 

Walker left the room, and then came back in, with a bottle of water and Marie. He stood over Jack and emptied the water on him. Jack began to cough up blood as he woke. He made no effort to move, it hurt too much. Marie stepped forward. 

"Hey Jack. Long time no see!" 

Anger flashed through his eyes as he saw Marie. He tried to sit up but Walkers boot landed heavily on his chest, holding him down. 

"Easy Jack, you don't look too good." She turned to Dean. "There is somebody next door waiting to see you." 

Dean jumped up. "Walker you come with me. This is important. Berg. You and Marie keep Mr.Bauer company." 

Berg walked over to the table and grabbed a syringe. He slowly began to fill it with a liquid substance. On the floor, Jack closed his eyes, dreading what was to come. Marie sat next to Tony, watching, and enjoying the show. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"David Palmer, glad you could make it." 

"The documents." 

"Yes of course. First though, what assurances do I have that once you get your documents you wont just attack us anyway?" 

"You delivered Jack, kept you end of the deal. So I will keep mine." 

"Ah, I see. But...the thing is....there's a tiny problem with Bauer. He decided to come back. He is next door as we speak sir." 

Palmer stood silent, contemplating what to do next. 

"I will take Jack with me. No one is to know about this. But you do not murder anyone. I need time to think this through." 

"Okay. But you have to make him understand there is nothing here to come back to. Kate Warner is dead." 

Palmer was shocked. He had no idea how Jack would react to this news, but decided he would tell him himself. He owed it to him." 

"Come on. He is next door." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Walker led the way, followed by Palmer, followed by Dean. They stepped into the room and Berg moved away from Jack who lie on the ground asleep, oblivious to what was happening and the agony he was in. Palmers mouth gaped open as he saw Jack, still laid on the floor, hands cuffed behind his back. He was covered in blood and looked like hell. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes were glazed over. He looked drugged up, which he was. Palmer stepped forward. 

"What have you done to him?" Palmer looked to Dean, who looked to Berg. 

"I just gave him something to slow him down. Sir, I didn't want him to escape on me." He looked scared. 

"Good thinking," Dean smiled. 

Palmer still stood, eyes fixated on Jack. He slowly began to look around the room and saw the instruments on the table, and the crowbar hanging loosely in Berg's hand. 

"You people are monsters." Stated Palmer. 

"Look David. You want Jack. You can have him. So lets stop trading insults." He motioned over to Tony. 

"And what happens to this man? And...Marie Warner? How the hell did you get out of prison?" 

Dean began to laugh. "Come on Palmer even you know what's going to happen to him, the same as what should be happening to that." He pointed to Jack. 

"No. I will not allow you to murder innocent people because they tried to protect there country." 

"Ok. Listen carefully, I will not repeat myself." Dean was growing angry. "You can have either Jack and Tony or Jack and the documents. Your choice, but decide now." 

Palmer looked angry. "We will honour the original deal. Get your men to move Jack to the chopper. I doubt he can move never mind walk!" He turned out and stormed through the open door, followed by Dean and the two men dragging Jack. 

In the corner opposite the door hid Baker. He had herd and saw everything, and began to wonder just why the president was horse trading with terrorists. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hey, please review this chapter to let me know what yah all thinking! Tar x 


	11. Chapter 11

The president climbed on board the chopper. Once inside he said, " Make room, we have an injured man." 

Palmer, Lynne and the two secret service men moved over as Jack was hauled onto the chopper. His facial expression had not changed, he did not acknowledge anything, it was as if he was asleep with his eyes open. Worried, Palmer climbed over him and jumped out of the chopper. 

"What did you give him?" 

"I told you. Don't worry. It will wear off in half an hour." 

"Good. I have what I want, you have what you want. I trust our paths will not meet again." 

The chopper took off. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Inside the room Tony and Marie were alone. Baker knew he would not get this opportunity again. He ran in, gun drawn and shocked Marie, she had no time to react. He handcuffed her and woke Tony up, holding him up to help him walk. 

"Come on Tony. We gotta get on that chopper, now." 

The three quickly took off and, surprisingly, no one saw them on the way out. He had killed most on the way in. They ran through the entrance point, pushing Marie through. She began to scream, exposing there location. Baker gagged her with masking tape. They made it outside and ran towards the chopper. Behind them gunfire began, they had been spotted. They reached the chopper and Baker threw Tony and Marie inside, then flung himself in as the chopper took off barely missing the open fire they were all under. The chopper took off and headed towards CTU. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Palmer climbed into the back of the chopper, he had just gave the pilot new directions after making a few phone calls. 

"Sir?" Lynne questioned. 

"I have to keep Jack out of sight. Nobody can know of my involvement. Were getting out at Sherrys." 

"Sir are you sure of this, I mean-" 

"I have contacted her and she understands the gravity of this situation. We will lay low for a while. You can tell people where I am, but do not mention Jack Bauer, to nobody." 

"Yes sir." 

The chopper began to touch down on a heli pad in a large garden surrounded by trees and shrubbery. Palmer could see Sherry stood waiting, wondering what he hell he had gotten himself into this time." 

Palmer climbed out of the helicopter and the two embraced. The two secret service men began to gently pull Jack from the chopper. 

"Who is it David. Who do you need to hide?" Sherry asked concerned. 

"Jack Bauer." 

"What, I mean...how...why....?" 

"Leave it. He is hurt and he is only here because of the mess Iv gotten myself into. He doesn't have a clue what's happening, he's drugged up, although is probably sleeping now. Please show these men where to take him." 

Sherry led the way with the two man and Jack behind, then Palmer following. Once inside the spacious guest room the men laid Jack on the bed, his blood ruining the white sheets. 

"Thank you that will be all. The chopper will take you back to headquarters." 

Sherry turned to David. 

"And now what?" 

"I need you to sort Jack out. I haven't got a clue!" he smiled. 

"Okay, but only because I know how useless you are when it comes to blood, but you are not getting of that easily, you can go make us lunch!" 

"Okay, fair play," he laughed. Before leaving the room he turned to her, "Thanks a lot for doing this. I really appreciate it." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Inside CTU things were a little hectic. Baker sat in the conference room, running everything he had herd through his head. He would keep everything to himself, no one knew and he figured it would only make the current situation worse. He would say he didn't see Jack since they split up. He decided he would stick to his story, and not jeprodise the president. At least he had Jack's best intentions, just not Tony's, he thought. He began to wonder where Chappelle was, seen as nobody had seen him. 

Tony entered his office to see Kim and Michelle, who flung herself into his arms. She began to cry, saying how worried she was and how much she missed him and was glad he was okay. She pulled away when she felt him grimace in pain. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, really." 

"Good." 

Tony then turned his attention to Kim. 

"I'm really happy your okay Tony." She smiled. 

"Me too." 

"Did...did you see my Dad?" 

"I cant remember Kim, I was knocked out and can't really remember much." He didn't like lying, but he couldn't say he witnessed her Dad's torture. 

"Oh." 

Somebody knocked at the door. Tony opened it to see Chappelle and 2 secret service men. 

"Ryan." 

"Tony. Good to see you are okay. Have you come back with Jack?" 

"No." 

"Okay. Ted, put out a warrant for the arrest of Jack Bauer. He has proved his involvement by not returning when he had the chance and leaving Baker in the dark. Bill, please escort Michelle to holding room 1." 

"Whoa! What the hell you doing Ryan?" 

"While you were away I was assaulted by Jack and Michelle assisted that." 

Michelle hung her head as she left with Bill. Kim tried to act surprised at her Dad's actions, and for the time being, he bought it. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

They had decided to let Jack sleep while they had lunch, then Palmer went to see how he was. Jack lay on the bed. His eyes snapped open and he looked around confused. He saw a man next to him, but he couldn't make out who it was, his vision was blurry. He tried to get up, but as he moved pain snacked through his entire body. He slumped back down and began to fall asleep again.   
  
"Jack?" Asked Palmer, trying not to startle him. 

Jack's eyes remained closed but he began to speak. 

"Where am I ?" His words came out slowly and quietly. 

"Jack your at Sherry Palmer's house." 

Again his eyes snapped open, and this time he saw Palmer for who he really was. 

"Mr. President? What am I doing here? How did I get here? I mean...what... Tony.... I....?" 

"Calm down Jack." Said Palmer, afraid he would get angry. "I will explain everything later. You need to rest." No sooner had Palmer said this Jack had fallen asleep again. 

Sherry was downstairs on the phone when Palmer came in. 

"I just got off the phone with Kim Bauer and have instructed one of my guards to escort her here from the meeting place. I have instructed her to tell no-one, and she understands the seriousness of this. She will get out of CTU when she can, and will be here as soon as possible, although it's likely that will be a few hours.." She sighed. "Has he woke yet?" 

"He did, but is sleeping again. He was in a lot of pain Sherry, and it is all my fault." 

"Don't be ridiculous David." She hugged him. "I'll go clean him up. Do me a favour, fill a basin up with hot water for me, will you?" She asked, grabbing a large first aid kit and heading upstairs. Palmer followed with the water. 

When they entered the room Jack was sound asleep. Sherry began racking through the box pulled out a few bottles . She dipped the cloth into the hot water and began to ring it out. Gently, she began to wipe away the dry blood on his face. This took a while and revealed deep gashes and heavy bruising. She turned to Palmer, 

"This is going to take a while David, why don't you get some rest?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kim sat, still in Tony's office. She wondered what the phone call was about, but was excited that she would finally see her Dad. She just wondered why Sherry Palmer, the ex wife of the president had rang her, and why everything had to be so secretive. One thing she did know, was that she was going to see her Dad, and wasn't waiting around to get away from CTU. 

She went down the conference room after spotting Tony enter and confronted him. She didn't like lying to him, but she had to if she wanted to keep it all secret./ 

"Um Tony. Can I leave now for today. I...I can't work...I'm just so upset about Dad ... no one knows where he is ...and . .. there going to arrest him..." she began to cry, she didn't like using emotional blackmail on Tony, but it was working. 

"Sure, just finish helping Milo open up some more sockets from division and go. Don't tell Chappelle though, he will make you stay seen as were short staffed." 

"Thanks Tony." 

"It's okay. I'll call if we get any news on your Dad of if we really need you." 

"Okay." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	12. Sherrys lies

Inside the interrogation room Chappelle continued to tell Michelle how she had undermined the interrogation of CTU and Chappelle himself. 

"I'm sorry sir, but I did not actually assist anything, I came in and I was too late. All I did was respond how anyone would, pretend it never happened. I didn't want to get caught in the cross hairs between you and Jack." 

"You should have called Division. You should have helped me. This is the second time you have been involved in an incident like this Michelle, I will not tolerate anymore. CTU is short staffed and so I will allow you to return to work, but if I hear anymore or your insubordination I shall suspend you and press charges. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes sir. What do you want me to do?" 

"Work on the satellite link to try find where the hell Jack's gone. I want that son of a bitch back here under arrest now." 

"Sir. You honestly don't think Jack is involved with this. The very mention of Jack working against us is unspeakable."  


"Listen Michelle, I don't want your opinion here. I want Jack here, now!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Michelle crossed CTU and went over to Milo and Kim. 

"Kim, I'm going to need you to help me track a satellite link. Come with me."  


They entered Tony's office and Michelle opened up the necessary computer file. 

"What did Chappelle say to you?"  


"Nothing just gave me one hell of a warning." 

"At least he didn't fire you." She laughed. 

Michelle wondered why Kim's spirits had suddenly lifted. Moments ago she was worried sick about her father, and now... 

"What's cheered you up?" 

"Erm, nothing." Kim replied, remembering her promise of secrecy. 

"You sure?" 

"Yep." 

"Okay, you just seem a little different is all." 

"Nope, just trying to look on the bright side."  


"Oh." Said Michelle, still suspicious. She decided to leave it for now. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Palmer and Sherry had finished cleaning up Jack, who still lie asleep. They had removed his shoes, and then his shirt to clean his chest. He had a small cut just above his right eyebrow, which now had white tape over. He had a longer gash on his cheek next to his ear which Sherry had also covered. There was heavy bruising on his left cheek bone and also on his fore head. There was mainly bruising on his chest, and a few cuts here and there, where the skin had broken, but Sherry had taken care of everything. She could tell most of his ribs were broken, but his breathing was fine so he hadn't punctured a lung. Seeing how David looked scared at his stabbed arm, she carefully cleaned it with antiseptic cream and gently re-bandaged it up again. 

They left the room so as not to wake Jack. She turned to Palmer, 

"You wanna tell me what happened now?" 

"I guess." He sighed, " You know what we did to the terrorist group that planned the nuclear strike?" 

"Yes."  


"They had evidence of my involvement. That's what's inside the documents I had." 

"So...?" she encouraged him. 

"I authorised a mission for Jack to retrieve those documents. He didn't know they were for me. Not many people did. But it went wrong when they got there. Harry Dean contacted me saying he had Jack and another agent in his possession, as well as the documents. In the end I managed to get them to release Jack, and give back the documents, threatening to destroy their cell. Only, when I got there, Jack had gone back for Tony, and his girlfriend Kate, who they had kidnapped." 

"And?" 

" When I got there, they again had Jack. After seeing what they had done I tried to trade with them again. I couldn't leave Jack. They had beaten him up with a crow bar, and I just couldn't leave knowing it would continue." 

"But that's not what is bothering you, is it David." 

He lifted his head and his eyes met hers. 

"No. The other agent, Tony Almeida, he was also in the room. They had also hurt him. They gave me the choice, I could take Jack and Tony, or Jack and the documents that incriminate me. I chose documents over the life of an innocent man Sherry." Tears filled his eyes. "They killed Kate Warner Sherry, Jack's girlfriend. They said they would make sure Jack had nothing to go back for. They killed her. It's all because of me." 

"It's okay David. You made the right choice. Now, we have to think this situation through very carefully. Does Jack know about the agreement you made, or that Kate is dead?"  


"No. He was out of it." 

"Okay. But when Jack wakes up he is going to want to know how he ended up here, why they even let his go the first time, never mind how they let you come and get him." 

"How do I do that?" He asked confused. 

"The death of Kate can work to our advantage David. They kill Kate Warner, and threaten to do so to Jack Bauer, so you secretly go and pay their ransom because of your admiration and loyalty for Jack. That is perfect David! You are out of the woods if you stick to this story." 

"I don't want to lie to him Sherry, he deserves more than that." 

"David. We both know how dangerous this man is. You don't want his to know you sacrificed his friend and were partly responsible for the death of his girlfriend do you? I have seen him mad David, and I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when the lightening strikes." 

"I understand. I will stick to the story." 

"Do not mention the documents or it may become obvious you have something to hide." 

"What if he asks why he was released the first time?" 

"He wont, David. His concern will be Tony, and Kate I guess. If he does ask, say you have no idea, you weren't informed of the situation until later." 

"Ok. I just don't like the thought of lying to Jack, after all he has done for me." 

"It is his job David. Leave it at that, okay." 

"Fine." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Harry Dean spoke to someone on the phone. 

"You have no information on his location?" 

"None at al. Were currently tracking satellites to try find where he went." 

"Well hurry up. I want notifying of any possible leads." 

"Sure." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kim tried pulling up the link, but it was obvious her mind was else where. Deciding she had had enough, she shut the computer down, and headed towards the toilets. Instead of entering she passed straight by, rounded a corner and left through the fire exit. Once outside she began running, and after 10 minutes she reached the pickup point. Just as explained, there was a black limo. She walked up and opened the door, letting herself in. Once seated the driver turned and said, 

  
"Kim?" 

"That's me." 

"Good." 

They set off driving. 

Back at CTU, Milo picked up the phone and dialled a number he was familiar with. 

"Yes."  


"It's me. She's left." 

"Okay." 

He hung up, and looked around, checking no one had noticed him on the phone. 


	13. Palmer is more involved than he want's t...

Kim sat in the car watching the scenery pass by her. Inside her mind she really didn't know how to react to what was happening, she had mixed feelings. She was happy, as she was going to finally see her Dad, although at the same time she was worried, because of all the secrecy about coming here. It had to mean something was wrong, didn't it? She knew there would be complications with whatever her Dad was involved in, there always was. He was already wanted for arrest, but what scared her most was that she knew that was the least of his worries. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Tony was sat in the conference room, along with Chappelle and the two doctors. After fixing Tony up, Chappelle said that was all they were needed for. The doctors left and Chappelle asked Tony how he was feeling, and if he feels fit to continue working, especially under the circumstances, a friends under warrant and a problem with a terrorist cell. Tony said he was fine, and ready to continue work. 

"Good. Now Baker is just finishing up his debrief. I want you to pull up everything we have on TEARBACK. I also want you to try find any connection between them and Jack." 

This angered Tony because he saw Jack suffer there and knew Jack was working with no-one. What angered him more was that he new some important information about the president, and needed to speak to Baker urgently. Once again the president was ruining Jack's life. "Sir, do you honestly think there is a link with Jack and TEARBACK. Lets be realistic here. I was there and can give firsthand evidence that Jack was no way associated with anyone there, other than me!" 

"Oh really Tony, then why the hell did they let Jack go earlier?" Chappelle said, thinking he had won Tony on this one, little did he know. 

"I don't know. Why do you think they beat the shit out of him, and stabbed him?! I sure as hell don't think they are dumb enough to hurt there own friends Chappelle, do you?" 

"Listen Tony. If you really think he isn't working against us, then find out how he was released earlier. And drop the smart ass act. Get the information, and look for a connection. Where is Kim Bauer, I need her to look open some files from division?"

"I sent her home Ryan." 

"Do you want to tell me why the hell you are sending staff home when we are running short?" he yelled. 

"She wasn't well enough to continue, she was upset and worried sick about her father. I think it is understandable under the circumstances." Tony defended. 

"Fine. But as soon as we have Jack under arrest I want her back in." Chappelle stormed off, furious. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jack woke slowly, and looked around the room as his mind slowly played back the images of his memory as he tried to remember what had happened. He saw Palmer enter the room, and carefully, slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. 

"How are you feeling Jack?" 

"I'm fine sir. May I ask how I got here?" Said Jack, letting his confusion show. 

"Of course. It is rather a long story. Earlier today I was contacted by an unnamed man, saying he held a Jack Bauer and Kate Warner in his possession." 

At the very mention of Kate Jack sprang up saying he had to get her. Palmer reached out a hand to Jack's arm, slowly pulling him down, whilst shacking his head gravely. 

"As proof of there determination she was assassinated. I'm sincerely sorry Jack." His words hit Jack hard and he slowly sat back down. His head began to cloud and his vision blurred. His mind raced and he couldn't face what he was hearing. He closed his eyes tightly, reminding himself he had to hold himself together while in the company of the president. He did promise himself he would kill every man involved he could find in the compound when he went back. They would all die. 

  
"Yes sir." Was all Jack could muster to say. 

"They demanded I pay a fee of money, and deliver it to them, where you were being held. I went against my advisers wishes, paid the ransom and brought you here." 

Jack was shaking his head again in confusion, "When did this happen sir, I can not recall anything like that, remotely." 

"You were out of it when I arrived, which is probably why." 

"What do they want, I mean, have they made any other demands, I mean, they must have, they still have Tony Almeida, so..." 

"I'm sorry, but I have to assume that he is also dead."

"No." Said Jack standing up. He walked across the room and grabbed his shirt off the desk and began to shrug it on, grimacing in pain as he did so. 

"Jack you can not go back there. They are dead. There is nothing you can do. They will be dead long before we even get there." 

"It doesn't make sense, none of it sir. If they wanted you to pay a sum of money for me, then why the hell did they release me the first time? It wouldn't have worked, they didn't plan on me coming back. And why would they just kill Tony if they knew there was a possibility they could also gain more money for Tony. Sir, it's illogical, there are too many holes." 

Palmer was worrying, he hadn't intended Jack to piece things together or come to the conclusions he did so quickly. Also, he hadn't figured out those holes, but once faced with them, he realised just how big they were. 

"Listen to me Jack. There is nothing there to go back for. Let it go. You are in no shape to do anything either." 

"Fine, I shall contact CTU, they can send an assault team into there."

"No, Jack they wont. We both know it. Leave it, please."

Jack looked up to the president. Inside his head a light bulb began to shine. 

"Sir, I have an idea. Logically, it doesn't make sense, that they let me go when they were planing a ransom, right, you agree, it doesn't make sense?"

"Yes I do." 

"So whoever ordered them to take me back must be pulling the strings, they must be in a position to totally compromise them, or they hold a great deal of information not many people have access to. Am I right, I mean, its obvious, really. There must be a mole, or perhaps its just another member of their cell with power. But either way, it's pretty obvious to me, if I can find who gave the order to release me, we have the main go too guy. If we can take him down we can bring this whole thing down, on top that we can crack their whole organisation!" He was getting over excited at the thought of this. It was so simple, all he needed to do was find out the identity of the man who gave the order to release him. 

"Okay Jack, say this works. After you have brought the cell down, then what?" 

"I will bring the person responsible for the death of Tony and Kate to justice. The man who has been pulling the strings, the one who order my release" he said simply.

"What are you implying Jack?" Palmer questioned. 

"I will not lie to you sir. I will kill him." 

Palmer hung his head down, he was sweating unde the collar, with good reason. The man Jack intended to kill, was in fact, himself. 


	14. Chapter 14

Tony grabbed Baker's shoulder and lent in and said something to him quietly so no prying ears could hear him. He knew he had Baker's attention by the look on his face, and he reluctantly followed him up to his office. 

"Baker, we both know what happened in there with the president." Stated Tony. 

"Yes, we do."

"They why did you fail to give any details of Palmer and Jack in your debrief?" 

" I though it was pretty obvious why, Tony. The president is obviously involved in this somehow, and has involved Jack. I didn't think it was the best intention to point out that our president was negotiating with terrorists, maybe even conspiring with them." 

"Yes but Jack is wanted for arrest, because we have kept the presidents involvement quiet." 

"I know. Look, I was scared, hell I still am. We both know this goes over our heads."

"Fine, listen," said Tony taking charge, "for now, this stays between me and you, I'll try to get in contact with the president, and confront him about it. There has to be some angle were not seeing. And in the meantime, I am going to go and interrogate Marie Warner, see if she will throw us anything." 

"Okay." Replied Baker leaving. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Harry Dean, as usual, was on the phone, in the middle of a very important phone call. 

"Than it leaves us no further options, we will continue on to plan B." The man on the other end of the phone began to worry. "Yes, I am sure. We will kill the president. Follow the car Kim Bauer is in. I am certain it will lead us to him. Make sure he is there before you go in though........remember, no mistakes. Not this time." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Palmer looked up to Jack, who was almost ready to leave. He had decided which course of action to take, and he decided he would go the authoritative way. 

"Jack, you are out of you mind. You have just confessed that you are intending to murder someone to the president!" 

Jack seemed uninterested. His mind was still on Kate. "Whatever. With all due respect sir I couldn't care less. Whoever is responsible for this will die." He had anger in his eyes. 

  
"Jack you are in no fit state to leave. Why don't you rest?" Palmer tried, still nervous. 

"There is no time. I have to get them before they flee the country or go dark." 

"Jack I order you not to go. If you leave I will place a warrant for your arrest."

Jack looked at him defiantly. He knew he was going, they could arrest him all they liked later. The two men stared testily at each other, when Kim entered the room. 

"Dad..?"

"Kim. How did you get here? are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going I didn't have the time." 

"Dad, chill out it's okay, "she said as the two hugged tightly. "Are you okay, I mean, earlier the doctors were really worried, and now, I mean, you look worse." 

"I'm fine honey." 

"No he is not." Palmer interrupted. Kim seemed a little startled at his presence. She nodded her head politely before turning back to Jack. 

"Chappelle, at CTU, he has put out a warrant for your arrest, for assault, and also he says you are working with TEARBACK," she said anxiously. 

"What? That son of a bitch how the hell dare he, wait until I see him..." his voice trailed off as he saw Palmer's look of disappointment. 

"Don't worry Jack once this is over I will straighten things out." 

"Thank you sir." 

Just as Kim was about to explain how she got here they all hers a large smash as the window shattered and a grenade entered the room. With no time to react, the grenade exploded with a terrifying explosion throwing everyone through the air from the force of the blast.... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sorry this chap is so short, next one will be much longer and full of explosions...... R and R pls....x 


	15. Chapter 15

CTU. 

Michelle approached Milo and asked him if there was any success in finding the satellite images. 

"No. I have tried everything to get in. There are satellites in that area, however they are decrypted. I have tried everything but the source codes just don't match. It doesn't make sense, I mean, earlier I used those images to help Jack, and now, it's as if somebody has purposely encrypted them. But there is no way to access those images." Milo explained. 

"Okay. I guess this is another thing that will make Chappelle even more angry with me today," Michelle sighed. 

Once Michelle had left Milo smiled to himself, it was he who had hidden them under an encryption, as ordered by Dean. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The noise of the grenade was deafening, and the force and power of the explosion threw all three off there feet. Palmer flew through the doorway and was laid in the hallway, trying to compose himself. Jack felt himself smash into the wall, the stitched on the back of his head had pulled open and were bleeding again. Kim lay on the floor next to the bed. Jack crawled across the room to her and pulled her into a hug asking her if she was okay. She was. The two stayed low the floor and crawled out of the room, where they saw Palmer. 

"Sir, are you all right?" Jack asked. 

"I'm fine. What the hell happened?" 

"It was some sort of grenade thrown in through the window." 

  
"Why are we being attacked?"

"I don't know sir. Where is Ms. Palmer?" 

"She is downstairs," Palmer answered. 

Jack looked around the room alert. There were no weapons of any sort inside the house, but Jack remembered he had his gun in his ankle holster. He quickly pulled this out and cocked it, he had 12 shots. 

"Sir, who knew we were here?"

"Nobody." 

"Okay listen, my guess is we are still under attack. I want you and Kim to hide up here somewhere and I will go downstairs and find Ms. Palmer and bring here back here, and see if there is any threat." 

Kim began to protest, but Jack quickly interrupted: 

"Kim, listen sweetie I will be back here in 5 minutes, but it is not safe for you to come with me. I promise you I will come back, so please do this for me." 

"Okay Dad, but be careful." 

"I will." Jack turned his attention to Palmer, "Sir I am going to contact CTU is there a phone downstairs?" 

"Yes, there should be but I don't know where." 

"Okay, I want you two to wait in here," he motioned to a small closet room, "I will be back in 5." 

He set off down the hallway, when the lights went out leaving the house in total darkness. He readied his gun and slowly stepped down the staircase ready for anything. He wanted to shout Sherry but at the same time he didn't want to risk giving himself away if anyone else was in the house. He decided to stay quiet for the moment. He continued down the stairs, holding his breath, listening for any sound showing he was not alone. He got to the bottom step, he could go either left or right. He chose right. He crept down the hallway and entered a room. There was a large sofa and a big cabinet housing a large screen t.v. He silently checked nobody was hiding behind the furniture and saw a phone. He ran over and picked it up, hearing no dial tone; someone had cut the line as well as the power. 

He heard something hit the floor, and could see something small rolling along the floor towards him. It was very dark and he could barely make out what it was. He steadied his gun and went to see what it was. When he got closer he realised that it was yet another grenade. He turned around and began to run when the explosion threw him off his feet. He landed heavily on the floor and could feel sharp pains throughout his body. The man who threw the grenade came forward with his gun pointed at Jack. Jack frantically reached out for his gun and saw it at the archway, just inside the next room through the open door. It was out of reach. He must have let go from the force of the explosion. The man began to laugh, and Jack could see that it was Walker. He looked pleased to see Jack and he ordered him: 

"Get on your knees and put your hands on your head, Jack." 

Jack looked at him with the coldest stare, he may be the one who had killed Kate he thought to himself. He decided he would kill him the first chance he got. Slowly he got onto his knees and brought his hands up to his head. He could feel the warm blood coming from his head. 

"Good Jack. Nice to see you are being so co-operative. You really can't stay away from me, can you." 

Walker started to laugh and punched Jack in the eyebrow, causing blood to run from it, Jack fell onto his stomach. Walker leant down and grabbed Jack by the hair as he called for the others. Jack took this opportunity and smashed his elbow into Walkers groin. He fell to the floor coughing and Jack grabbed his machine gun and fired a round through his head. The others entered the room as soon as they herd the gunfire and Jack killed them all. This took about 10 minutes, but Jack was sure he had them all. He wasn't far off, but one man had made his way upstairs. Jack looked for identification on the men but found none. He took two guns and shoved them in his waistband, and then set off looking for Sherry, machine gun in his hand. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kim and Palmer were sat 2 foot apart in the small room. They both herd the explosion and gunfire, and both had a bad feeling, but neither said anything. After the first explosion Kim jumped up to see if her Dad was okay but Palmer would not let her go. He said it was too dangerous, so she complied and waited, praying he wasn't dead. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jack had searched the entire floor and saw no sign of Sherry. He wondered if she was the one who set them up, he did think she was crazy. He made his way upstairs. He opened the door to the room Kim and Palmer were in and explained what had happened, and that Sherry wasn't there. Palmer seemed upset. They stepped into the hallway and Palmer switched on a solar lamp that didn't require power to be operated. 

The three were stood in the hallway when the unseen man, Stephen, stepped out. He came up behind Palmer and hit him on the head. He went down. Jack headed for him straight away, as the man headed for Jack. The two collided and knocked the lamp onto the floor. They didn't realise, but it began to set fire to the carpet. Jack yelled for Palmer and Kim to get out of there. The two ran downstairs and left Jack as he began to fight. Jack had put his machine gun down earlier, he had the 2 guns in his waistband, but had no chance of getting to them. 

Stephen went for Jacks stomach, which he blocked and replied with a fist to his jaw. The man went down and Jack dived on him, hitting him again in the face. The man managed to head-butt Jack, which startled him and allowed the man to get another punch into his nose. Jack thrust his fingers around the mans throat and began squeezing. The man tried to fight him off and began clawing at Jacks arms. He grabbed at Jack's knife wound and he cried out in pain, falling off him holding his bad arm. Stephen used this opportunity and kicked Jack in the stomach, leaving him gasping for breath. He headed for the stairs, seeing the fire that was growing rapidly. 

Most of the upstairs area was on fire, as was part of downstairs, it had spread quick. The man reached the stairs and Jack gave chase after him. They reached the top of the stairs and Jack flung his arms around the man as they fell down the stairs. They reached the bottom and both men were in great pain now. Stephen was looking for his gun, as was Jack. He pulled himself up and grabbed it from his waistband. He aimed at Stephen and fired 2 shots to his chest. He would die slowly, and it would probably be in the fire. 

Jack looked around the room and saw it was engulfed in flames, there was no way out. He could feel the smoky air getting heavier as he tried to breathe in, and he dropped to the floor in a coughing fit. He crawled across the floor trying to find an exit. He saw a window and pushed it open, then climbed through it. He staggered outside and saw Palmer on a mobile phone, and Kim running towards him. 

"Dad, are you okay? Palmer is ringing someone he says we can trust who will pick us up." 

Jack couldn't hear his daughter, he was breathing heavily and coughing. He saw Palmer approach them asking Jack if he was okay. He didn't reply. He looked around at the burning house and it was blurry, he realised he was dizzy and everything was starting to darken. He looked a Kim and tried to speak but his words wouldn't come out. He took a step back and fell to the floor on his back, unconscious. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	16. Chapter 16

Palmer and Kim were on their knees besides Jack, calling his name, trying to wake him. In the bushes surrounding the garden hid Sherry Palmer. She realised who the figures were and ran to greet them. 

"David!" She cried. "Thank God you are okay, I herd an explosion so I hid out here." 

Palmer's attention was on Jack, but Sherry grabbed him arm and pulled him up to face him. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

"We were attacked. We got out. Jack passed out." 

A black limo pulled up to the house, which was now visibly ablaze from outside. 

"There here for us. But we can't leave Jack here." 

"Listen David. Let's get out of here. The fire brigade and police will be here soon, just go. We will take Kim with us to keep her safe." 

Palmer nodded. "Kim, come on we've got to go, now." 

Kim looked up to him as though he was crazy. "I'm not going anywhere, are you mad?" 

"Listen, we have got to go now." 

The men from the car approached them. Sherry nodded to them and the two picked Kim up and carried her of to the car. She was fighting against them but they were too strong, and Jack couldn't here her screaming for him. They got into the limo and drove away, leaving Jack asleep on the lawn. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chappelle ran down the stairs from Jacks office, which he had now moved in to. 

"Tony," he called. "Hey Tony." 

"Yeah?" He asked. 

"Listen, I need you and Baker over to Sherry Palmer's house, it is not too far away from here." 

"Why?" He asked, uninterested. 

"Because I just got a report that neighbours herd explosions and gunfire, and it's currently burning to the ground." 

Tony looked at the floor and sighed. "Fine." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kim sat in the back of the limo between the two men who had carried her off. She was now crying because she was scared about her Dad. 

"Where are we going? Why couldn't we wait for Dad, I mean what's happening, something has happened, hasn't it?" 

Palmer looked at her. "I am sorry we have left Jack, I really am. But I'm in over my head. Way over my head." He turned to Sherry. "When I contact Jack I am going to explain everything to him Sherry, everything. That it was me that ordered his release. I will even tell him about the documents. He deserves it Sherry, I have pulled him in this knee deep, and Iv told him a pack of lies to keep my involvement out." 

Sherry began to laugh. "David, you know what he said about the man that ordered his release. He said he would kill them David. He will kill you. Whether you are the president or not. If he finds out what you have done, if you are stupid enough to tell him, you will pay and we both know it. We stick to the story and stay low for a while." She stopped. "Unless." 

"Unless what?" 

"Well, there is one way we could get him to co-operate, and not kill us." 

He realised she was thinking about Kim. He would not kill him if he had Kim. "Are you serious."

"We both know it is our only option David."

He closed his eyes, he knew she was right. "That will be our safety net. Our very last course of action. Do we understand?" 

She nodded. Kim looked out of the window, scared. She had understood what they meant. She was being held hostage by the President of the United States of America. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Tony and Baker pulled up to the house and the situation was very chaotic. Tony turned to Baker, 

"This had obviously got to be connected with Palmer and what we herd. We may even see Jack around here some place." 

They got out and saw firemen frantically trying to put out the growing flames. There were police sirens wailing and an ambulance with its lights on parked on the kerb. 

"You talk to the police about the situation, I'm gonna look for witnesses."

Baker looked to Tony confused. "Where are the witnesses going to be?" 

"There's an ambulance. There may have been people inside the house, I'm going to go check it out." 

Tony set off waking over to the ambulance. He ducked low to avoid the hanging branches that hung from an old willow tree. He approached the ambulance and saw the doors were open and someone was lying on a gurney in the back. He could see there was a doctor leaning over the figure and the person as wearing an oxygen mask. He got a little closer and saw it was Jack. His heart began to beat faster, first with worry for Jack and secondly the fact that everything was connected, the fire and Jack, and so obviously the President. Tony promised himself he would get to the bottom of this. 

"He climbed into the ambulance and showed the doctor his badge and asked about Jack's condition. The doctor explained they found him on the lawn. He needed oxygen mainly, he was probably inside the house while it was on fire. He then gave detail about Jack's other injuries, mainly the deep wound on his head that had been stitched up, although the doctor didn't know this, for the second time today. He leant over Jack and saw he was asleep. 

"Can you wake him up?" 

"Yes. He was like this when we found him, he should come round anytime now." 

"And he will be okay?" 

"He should be if he goes to the hospital now." 

Tony looked down, knowing that would not happen, "And if he didn't?"

"Just make sure he is careful, especially with his head, there is clear bruising and that cut is serious." 

"Okay."

Jack woke up while the two men were talking. He could see one was Tony and the other was a doctor. He couldn't really remembered how he had got here, the last thing he could remember was coming out of the house, and Kim. At the thought of Kim he jumped up. This startled both Tony and the doctor. He pulled off the mask and threw it aside as he climbed off the gurney. 

"What are you doing Jack?" 

"Iv gotta find Kim, she was here." 

"Jack you were the only person on site when they got here." 

Jack looked confused. He and Tony jumped out of the back of the ambulance and checked the area just incase, but found nothing. After discussing what happened with the president, Sherry and TEARBACK, Tony turned to Jack, 

"Chappelle has put out a warrant on you." 

"For hitting him?" Jack said, as though it was nothing. 

Tony began to laugh, "Yes Jack, for hitting him. And, he is determined to find a connection between you and TEARBACK." Tony stopped as he saw the anger flash in his eyes at the thought of him working against CTU. "Don't worry Jack, okay, nobody has found anything, much to his disappointment." He was still laughing. 

"So now what." 

"Well, me and Baker have got work to do here. I should arrest you and bring you in, but as far as I am concerned I didn't see you. But listen Jack, go home, rest. Let Kim contact you. She probably went home, I doubt there's anything to worry about. When you hear from here or if anything happens, contact me. Okay?" 

"Okay. Thanks Tony." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Palmer's limo pulled up, and everyone got out, including Kim, who wanted them to think she didn't know what was happening. They went inside a house, and Palmer asked her if she wanted anything to eat. She noticed the two men were in the same room she was. Making sure she didn't run away. 

Sherry sat next to David, now in a different room from Kim and the guards. She was a very manipulative person, and she certainly had him where she wanted. He was going to do whatever she told him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	17. Chapter 17

Still at the, now charred remains of Sherry Palmers house Tony called over to Baker. 

"Listen I just spoke to Jack, Palmer told him that he paid a ransom for him." Baker began to protest but Tony motioned for him to be quiet, "Listen, we both know that is not what happened but we can't tell Jack this." 

"Why?" Baker asked, confused. 

"Because Kim is missing, I think she is with the president."

"Shit." Baker muttered to himself. 

"Shit exactly. If Jack finds out Palmer is the one behind this whole thing he will be mad Baker. And I am guessing Palmer has Kim for his own safety, and if Jack finds out that, well, good luck to the president 'cos Jack is gonna kick his ass."

"Tony don't you think we should give Jack more credit than that, do you really think he would hurt the president?" 

"For his daughter yes." 

Baker was grinning at Tony but is was quickly wiped away at the sight of how serious Tony was. 

"So now what?" 

"I want you to carry on investigating this fire, I'm going back to CTU see what else I can did up on this." 

"Where's Jack?" 

" I don't know where he is, but I hope he has gone home to rest like I said to, but he will probably be waiting for Kim to call, it's not like we have any other leads on this is it?"

"No, your right. I'll see what I can find out here." 

"Okay thanks, and remember, not a word about the presidents involvement, okay?" 

"Sure." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sherry Palmer sat at the table alone with Kim, both eating a sandwich. Kim was becoming increasingly nervous and decided the first opportunity she got she would make a run for it. Sherry noticed she was thinking hard about something and assumed it to be her father. She had no idea Kim knew what was happening. Or what at least, Sherry thought was happening. 

"Kim are you all right, are you still worried about Jack?" 

Kim was brought back to the surface from her deep thoughts. "Erm, yeah I guess I am." 

"Well I wouldn't worry I bet he is fine." 

"How can he be fine? Did you even see the state of him? Do you know even half of what he has been through today?" 

Sherry looked down at the table, she was beginning to dislike Kim, she definitely had her fathers temper. 

"No, no Kim I don't." 

"Well then don't tell me he is fine." 

In the next room David Palmer picked up his phone and dialled Jacks mobile. He decided things had gone far enough, he was a man of integrity, how had he fell to stoop so low? He was disgusted in himself. After 4 rings it was answered and it was clear Jack was driving from the noises present in the background. 

"Bauer?" 

"Jack..... Jack it's the president." 

"Mr. President?" 

"Listen Jack, I am glad you are okay, you gave us a worry....." his voice trailed off. 

  
"Sir what the hell is going on?" 

"Come to 27 Millers Drive, downtown. It is a safe house were stationed at. Kim's here. I have got some explaining to do Jack...." 

  
"Sir what do you mean, and why is Kim there?" 

"Just get here as soon as you can Jack, please. I need to tell you the full story face to face."

"Full story?" he echoed. 

"I'll see you soon." 

He hung up, making Jack wonder what was really happening, and why he had ended up completely in the middle this thing." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tony arrived back at CTU and after brewing a quick cup of coffee his mobile rang. 

"Almeida?" 

"Tony its Baker?" 

"What wrong?" 

"Inside the house I have found lots of things, like evidence of an attack." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. There was a number of bodies inside the house and evidence of gunfire and explosions, possibly grenades." 

"Okay, I'm going to get Milo to pull up some satellite images and see if we can see who arrived, and more importantly, where they left to." 

"All right, Baker out." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Milo had been working hard following the black limousine on his computer monitor, and with Tony watching his every move he couldn't encrypt it. Finally it came to a halt and the occupants got out and entered a house. 

"That's it Tony." 

"Good." He said noting down the address that appeared on hte screen. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to go check it out. Don't tell Chappelle about this, okay Milo?" 

"Sure." 

Tony turned and trotted off. Milo picked up his mobile and began to ring a number he was now familiar with. 

"Yes?" Answered Dean. 

Milo quickly recited the address to him and explained of who he thought would be at the house." 

"Good work Milo. I'll have my people give them a visit." He began to laugh and hung up the phone. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	18. Chapter 18

Sherry stood in the hallway with Jones, the head of her personal security. 

"Ms. Palmer, I don't understand..." 

"Listen to me okay, forget about David, you work for me. I want at least 4 mean on guard of this 

house." 

"But why?" 

"Just incase David has plans, that's all. If he really is stupid enough to phone Bauer...." 

"But why shouldn't he phone this man?"

"If David tells Jack what really happened, firstly, I wouldn't put it past Jack killing him....and if 

we do survive that, David has lost his presidency, and if he loses his presidency, I loose the power I have. Do you understand what I'm saying?" 

"Yes, so your saying the problem is....David?" 

"Not exactly, the problem is Jack. We need to either convince him not to take action on what he hears, if David tells him, or simply eliminate him." 

"But Sherry..."

"Listen, that is not our game plan, that's our Plan B, our insurance. We need to make sure Jack doesn't get to David." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Tony drove down the busy highway and turned off into the town centre. He knew what he was doing could be dangerous, but he didn't care, he had to get to the bottom of this. His conscience was nagging at him to tell Jack what really happened with the president while they were with TEARBACK, but he just couldn't take that risk. He knew Jack was a liability, he just hoped he had gone home like he'd asked. He tried to keep this positive attitude that Jack would not be involved, but with everything that had happened today, it always seemed that one way or another, Jack was one step ahead. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jack pulled up his car and stepped out, looked around the area as he did so. He had parked the car a block away, just incase somebody was expecting him, after everything that had happened today he wasn't taking any chances. He opened the boot and pulled out 2 glocks with clips for them, and a knife he slotted into an ankle holster before fixing it around his leg. He set himself up and prepared himself to go in, he had no idea what the president was going to tell him, but he was going to be careful. He pulled out his mobile and rang his home, smiling when he herd the answer machine, he pushed the phone back into his pocket, it would record everything Palmer told him. He began jogging to the address and after a few minutes he could see the large house see in plain view. He stepped over the road and began heading towards it trying to look as ordinary as possible. He was standing directly outside the house now and he walked down the driveway, hoping not to draw any attention to himself. He tried the back door and to his surprise, found it open. He stepped in silently, and found himself in a porch way. He drew his gun, cocked it and entered the house, gun first. He didn't know where to go, he just knew he needed to find Kim and speak to Palmer. 

He stepped quietly through the long hallway, seeing rooms either side of him. Left or right, he thought. Before he could decide someone began to turn the handle of the white door at the end of the hallway. Jack tensed and braced himself, holding the gun steady. The door opened and Sherry Palmer entered the hallway, she looked shocked to see Jack, but quickly made it appear as though she had been expecting him. _David has made a grave mistake_, she thought to herself. 

"Jack?" Sherry asked, braking the silence between them. 

"Ms. Palmer how did you get here, when we were attacked you were nowhere to be found?" 

"David will explain everything to you. Did he say he had something to tell you?" She asked, knowing the answer, Jack nodded his head. "Well he is through here down in the basement, he is waiting for you." 

Jack looked unsure of how to proceed, then said, "I want to see Kim first, before I speak to the president." 

Sherry didn't like the thought of this, but she had to play along. "Sure Jack she is down here too. Its safer here, were being very cautious." She said as she turned and headed back through the door, down the cement steps. Jack had no choice but to follow. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Harry Dean held his phone impatiently, he perked up when it was answered. 

"Status report." Was all he said. 

"Were on our way, we will be fifteen minutes, tops." 

"Good." He hung up pulling the phone away from his ear. Thankful they were about to solve this whole mess. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tony continued to drive, and glanced at his watch, he guessed he would be there in 10 minutes. 

His phone rang, and he answered it, thinking it would be Jack. 

"Almeida." 

"Tony its Michelle, listen, I can't talk for long but Chappelle managed to get the address your heading to from Milo. He has sent an assault team there to recover whoever they find, and arrest you and Jack. The teams will be there in about twenty." 

"Shit! Em, okay... thanks honey, I love you." 

"Be careful." 

Tony slammed his phone down on the empty passenger seat, angry that Chappelle was onto him as well. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jack was halfway down the staircase when something hit him, Sherry hadn't seem even remotely concerned that he had his gun drawn at her, nor did she protest he point it away from her, it was almost as if she expected him to be wary. He began to think about this when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked around the dark room, the only light coming from an broken window. He herd a door slam and looked up to see two men coming down them. Sherry seemed to notice his curiosity immediately, and said, 

"There my bodyguards." 

Jack knew something was wrong. "Where is Palmer and Kim." 

"Calm down Jack, I'm sorry I lied to you, but I have to protect David, and I have to protect myself." 

"What do you mean. Where is Palmer?" 

"He is upstairs Jack, so is Kim." 

Jack realised what was happening and didn't like it. He regretted putting his weapon away, but he reached into his holster and reached for his gun. Before he could even touch the steel one of the men landed his gun on the back of Jack's head. He cried out in pain as he fell to the floor, the wound on his head now agonising. He tried to ignore the pain and get back up but he could feel someone holding his arms back, preventing him from reaching his weapon. The first man approached him and pulled out his glock, then together the two pushed Jack onto the floor where they patted him down, finding the second gun that was poorly concealed in his waistband. 

Suddenly, the basement door opened, much to everyone's surprise. Seeing it was her Jack called out Kim's name, and tried to fight off the two men. Realising what was happening she ran down the stairs in a panic to her Dad. One of the men let go of Jack to get Kim. This was the chance Jack needed, as he managed to free one of his arms from the Jones grasp, and threw and elbow into his throat sending him to the floor. Jack got up to see Sherry slap Kim to the floor, which enraged him, he ran at Sherry and swung as hard as he could, his fist connecting with her nose, blood spraying in all directions as she fell to the floor. This was all the remaining man needed to provoke him, he had a job to protect Sherry. He pulled out his silver gun aiming it at Jack, it didn't stop him as he headed towards Kim. The man held his aim, pulled the trigger. 

Jack felt the bullet before he herd the bang. He could feel an incredible pain shoot into his shoulder as he stumbled from the pain, landing on a terrified Kim. She managed to manoeuvre herself from under his weight and turned him onto his back, praying he was still alive. She looked relieved when she saw it was only a shoulder, but that look soon disappeared when she saw there was no exit wound. She began screaming at Sherry who was being helped up by the two men. 

Jack lied on his back, trying to focus on the room. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew he had been shot. His entire left shoulder was numb from pain and he could feel the blood quickly soak through his shirt. He closed his eyes and opened them again, hoping it to have gone away. It hadn't. He knew he had to get Kim away from this, he had to save her. Surprising Kim he pushed himself up on his right arm he tried to sit up. This effort was soon destroyed when Jones heavily stomped on his injured shoulder, causing him to fall back to the floor in a heap, now passed out from the pain. 

Kim could feel the tears streaming down her face as she held onto her fathers shoulder wound tightly, willing the blood to stop pouring out. She was sure this was the most scary experience of her life, she prayed there would be a way out. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Review! 


	19. Chapter 19

Tony was outside the house, his back pressed firmly against the red brick wall as he figured what to do next. He had just herd a shot go off, and wasn't so sure of how to proceed. He knew Kim was going to be there, as was the President, so he figured he really should go in to check they are all right. Part of him thought he should wait for Chappelle's tactical team to arrive, but he would be under arrest and unable to help, and it could all be over by the time they got here. 

He pushed on the oak door and entered gun first, as he began to search the house carefully. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

David Palmer sat on the edge of the pale blue bed, a glass in his hand, filled to the brim of Napoleon Brandy. He picked the sheet of paper up from beside him and began to read it through, he wanted the contents perfect. As he read he realised he had tears streaming down his face. He folded the paper over satisfied and placed it on a clean white envelope, and wrote Jack's name on it. He tossed it aside and wiped at the tears that fell uncontrollably. _How had it come to this? _He questioned himself, but deep down he knew his next action would be the right thing to do. He was portrayed as a man of honour and integrity, but he knew it was a lie. For the mess he had created there was no way out. It was a conspiracy too big to be concealed and he knew what he had to do. 

He knew everything would be found for Keith and Nicole, not too long after the attempts on his life on the presidential primary he had written them both a letter, just incase somebody decided to finish what Drazen had started. He opened the draw and saw the revolver, the secret service agents had placed it there incase he needed to protect himself. He pulled it out of the draw and held it to his head, his hand shaking incredibly as he did so. He opened his mouth and, mixed in-between the sobs of fear, he uttered three words. 

"God forgive me." 

He closed his eyes, no longer crying, he knew he deserved his punishment. He pulled the trigger and his body flew backwards on the bed from the impact. His lifeless body laid slumped across the bed sheets mixed in blood and brain matter. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Tony herd the shot and bounded up the stairs to where the sound came from. He entered the room and was about to apologise when he saw the president sleeping, until he saw just exactly what had happened, and thought the urge to throw up. He collected himself together and searched the room, looking for any possibility that it was set up, made to look like the president had killed himself, when he had been murdered. It didn't seem that way. He spotted the envelope which had a few drops of blood on it, and quickly pocketed it. He was going to keep it for Jack to read, if Chappelle got a hold of it neither of them would know what it said. While continuing this search he herd a loud scream, coming from beneath him, somewhere downstairs. He instantly recognised the voice as Kim's, but before he could go downstairs the deafening sound of gunfire could be herd, coming from the driveway. 

He dashed over to the window and eagerly peered through the thin netting, looking for a sign that they were again, being attacked. What he saw made him half smile and half frown. There was a large gunfight happening on the driveway. Five men who he recognised as part of TEARBACK's organisation were left alive firing back at the two CTU choppers, that were firing heavily upon them, and killing most of them. Tony gave a sigh of relief and set off downstairs to find Kim. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

At CTU Michelle gasped at the new intel she had just received from Division. CTU were to treat Milo as a possible mole and take the appropriate action as soon as possible. She looked down to his terminal and saw him typing away, looking very inconspicuous. _Milo, a mole? _She thought to herself. To make matters worse, she was the highest person on site since Chappelle had left to assist the SWAT teams, or basically, to arrest Tony himself. She was getting stressed out, a mole on top of the latest development in the TEARBACK front, Marie Warner giving Baker the name Harry Dean after a few hours of interrogation, he was on his way to check him out now. 

She exited the office closing the door, and keeping her left hand behind her back, it contained the handcuffs, she decided she was going to take all precautions. 

"Milo can I have a word with you?" 

"Sure Michelle, what's up?" 

"It's confidential, so its better if we talk in the conference room." 

"Sure." 

Once Milo turned to head towards the conference room Michelle shoved him hard against the wall and twisted his arm around his back while she handcuffed him. Smiling to herself she called security over, asking them to take him to interrogation 3. _You go girl!_ She said to herself as she trotted back up to the office, quite proud of herself, something was going right today at least. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jack slowly opened his eyes to see himself still laid on the floor in the large dark room. At his side was Kim, who had duct tape across her mouth and hands, which were pushing on his shoulder, causing it to hurt more. He couldn't remember her wearing the tth tape before, and he couldn't realise that she was trying to stop the bleeding either. He tried to sit up but before he tried he could feel immense pain run down his shoulder. He looked over to Kim and noticed she hadn't realised he was awake, she had her head down and her eyes red raw from crying. 

He tried to look further without moving and saw a man, Jones sat at his side watching Kim carefully. Across the room he could see Sherry holding a white cloth to her nose while talking on the phone to someone. 

Kim cried harder still, fearing her father was dead. She looked up and saw his eyes searching the room slowly, she felt relief take over her entire body. Before she could appreciate this feeling that had overcome her the basement door flew open and a man ran in, gun drawn, firing rapidly. 

Tony entered the room and saw two men. He wasn't taking the chances, he immediately began firing, striking the first in the chest, the second didn't have the chance to grab his gun before Tony's shots tore through him, he hit the floor dead. 

Sherry was quick to react, ran over to Kim and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to her feet and placing the barrel of her gun against her head. 

"Sherry give yourself up." 

"You know I can't do that." She replied, her voice shaking. 

"Why are you doing this? What are you protecting yourself from?" 

"I'm protecting David." She screamed. 

"David is dead." He shouted harshly. 

"No, no, your lying... it's a trap." Tony noticed that at this moment in time she looked crazy. 

"You must have herd the shot, I did. Sherry he killed himself." 

"No...." She replied, now crying. She looked down to he feet, defeat and devastation spread across her face. She cocked the gun. Kim closed her eyes, knowing she was about to meet her fate. The gun fired. Sherry fell to the floor, dead, having killed herself. 

Jack tried to get up to Kim but was again met with indescribable pain in his shoulder. Tony ran over to him, 

"Easy Jack, don't move, Kim's fine." 

He then got up and headed over to Kim, where he pulled her hands free and pulled the tape from her mouth. Crying she staggered past Tony back to Jack, talking to him, telling him she loved him and he would be okay. 

At that moment a SWAT team burst through the door, aiming there guns at the three until they realised they were not the threat. One of the team radioed something and minutes later medics arrived with an ambulance. They loaded Jack on to a gurney and sedated him, he would be going into surgery when they arrived at the hospital. Tony and Kim climbed back into the ambulance with him, and Tony grinned to himself as he saw Chappelle looking around calling for him as he drove by in the ambulance. 

He began laughing to himself, it was about time luck was on his side. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

This fic is finally coming to an end! Revire, review, review!! 


	20. Chapter 20

This is the final chapter, enjoy! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He instantly recognised he was in a hospital when he saw the sterile white colour everywhere. He continued to search the room slowly when he came across Tony, stood leaning against the wall caught up in the SPORTS newspaper. He peered over the edge of his paper glancing at Jack to see if he'd woke yet and his eyes lit up when he saw he was indeed awake. 

"Jack." Said Tony, obviously pleased to see him awake. 

It took Jack a few minutes to respond, his head working slowly to complete the requests his brain was ordering. "Hey." He replied slowly. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"...All right.... how longs ...long... how long have I been in.... been here." He finally managed to get out, he couldn't understand why his words were so slurred and hard to find. 

"Well we arrived here Thursday afternoon, and it now 10.30 Saturday. You went straight into surgery, and you have been out so long because they found some internal bleeding through your shoulder, but it's all under control now. Your probably feeling weird 'cos they have pumped a hell of a lot of drugs into you." He said breaking off into a laugh. 

Jack managed to muster a smile and said, "So.... I ....is ... Kim here? She's..... is she okay?" 

" She's fine she came here in the ambulance with you, I made her go home last night with Michelle as she was exhausted, but she will probably be by later this afternoon." 

"Right .....so... I mean ....its.... .shit....." he broke off frustrated that he couldn't get his words out. 

"Calm down Jack, your not supposed to be awake yet, just take your time." 

Jack took a deep breath, clearly thinking of his words before he said them, "What's happening with CTU, TEARBACK.....the.... I mean.... uh.... Chappelle and... and all that... I'm guess- guessing that I'm under arrest... or or something like... that?" 

Tony took a more serious expression and sat down besides him. He didn't know if Jack knew about the president or not, and he knew they were both close, he also knew he had to bring up Kate soon too, he just hoped he didn't anger him too much. 

"Well, this is going to be hard Jack okay..?" He waited for Jack's nod before he continued. "All of TEARBACK is dead or under arrest, Marie Warner cracked and gave us Harry Dean's location, last night he revealed all his plans under interrogation, so that organisation is officially destroyed." 

"So..." Jack asked, that was the good news, he knew there was worse to come. 

"At the house, the house where I found you and Kim, I also found David Palmer. He killed himself Jack....." He watched Jack's expression as he herd the news, trying to read him. He closed his eyes for a second then opened them again, no emotion. 

"Are you ... sure it was... a.... a suicide?" 

"Yes I was there a few seconds after he shot himself. He had left a letter to you, explaining everything." He stopped briefly to pull out the letter and placed it on the bedside table. "Sorry but I had to give it to Chappelle because he tried to pin it on you. The letter explained everything Jack, suicide was the only option he had, he was knee deep in it, he claimed to be responsible for Kate Warner's death. 

Jack spoke, more to himself than Tony, "He was the one.... who ordered the.... my release, that's what.... why he didn't want me after them." 

"Um yeah, but everything Chappelle blamed on us two was blown away by this letter put it that way."

"Good." Was all Jack said. 

"Um, there's more. Milo was, he was working for TEARBACK." 

"What? Milo.... Milo Pressman??" He asked eagerly. 

"Yeah, he didn't give us nothing through interrogation so we transferred him over to Guntanamo, he still hasn't broke." 

He waited for Jack's response but got none. 

"So, everything is cleared up, except I'm suspended for impeding an internal investigation and he is pressing charges against you for assault. 

  
"Ass hole." He said. 

"You got that right, but its just petty, I doubt he will gain anything out of it." 

Trying to change the subject Jack said, "So how long is ...am... I stuck here for?"

"Um, at least a week, there's your shoulder and they were real worried about your head its bruised badly and swollen more than it should be. It will probably be around 10 days, if you are lucky." 

"Great," he replied with a hint of sarcasm. 

After a few minutes the two men were clearly bored out of their heads. Jack sighed, "Ten ...days here I think.... I'm going to go ....mad." 

"Yep." 

The conversation died down and 30 minutes later Tony had read the paper 3 times through and Jack was counting the wall tiles. 

"Jack, I think I'm gonna shoot off I'll call Kim to let her know your out and about and I'll probably call in tomorrow or something." 

"OK .....see you.. later." 

Before leaving Tony turned round smiling knowing Jack was itching to know the results, "You want me to leave you the sports section?" He asked innocently. 

Jack began to grin to stop himself from laughing, "Tony ....I though you'd never ask!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**FINISHED! **Please review to tell me what you thought of this, please! 


End file.
